Confía en mí
by Sakari1495
Summary: Alice una chica que por motivos del destino ya no puede confiar en los demás, pero alguien llegará a su vida provocando que ella vuelva a confiar.
1. Indiferencia

**Hola amigos de fanfiction como les dije en la nota de PAREJA BAKUGAN de que tenía en mente otro fic pues aquí está, este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía Naruto (no sé cómo fue eso posible), pero aquí esta. Dije que lo subiría la próxima semana pero no me pude esperar.**

**Shun: Siempre se te ocurren los fics de maneras extrañas**

**Yo: Lo sé pero así soy **

**Shun: Ya que bueno ponte a escribir**

**Yo: Ya muérdeme ¬¬**

**Aviso: En este fic aparecerán los bakugan, abra creo que una batalla o eso supongo yo, la Alice que tendremos aquí no es la misma que todos conocemos, Dan es un idiota**

**Dan: Que te pasa no soy idiota**

**Yo: Cierto no eres idiota eres lo que le sigue **

**Y ya creo que es todo si se le va agregar algo yo les avisaré para que se aclare sus duda.**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Una nueva escuela – decía una chica de cabellos naranjas pero al parecer su rostro no mostraba felicidad

Una chica peli naranja caminaba por los pasillos iba muy seria y con una mirada de indiferencia, los chicos al verla babeaban por ella pero al parecer ella los ignoraba seguía su camino no le prestaba atención a los demás.

Esa chica ha de ser nueva – decía una chica de cabello azul

Quien será Runo – pregunto Julie

Ni idea pero se ve muy seria – decía Mirra

Vamos a contarles a los chicos – dijo Julie tomando a las chicas y llevándoselas a rastras

* * *

**Con los chicos**

Así que hay una chica nueva – pregunto Dan

Si todos los chicos ponían cara de idiotas al verla – dijo Runo

Pero ella los ignoraba – agrego Mirra

Qué raro no normalmente las chicas se alegran – dijo Ace

Cierto – dijo Billy

Ojala le toque con nosotros – grito Julie y tocaron el timbre

Oie Shun baja del árbol hay que entrar a clase – le grito Dan

Shun era un chico de cabellera negra hasta los hombros y unos divinos ojos color ámbar y era el chico más popular de la escuela.

No tienes porque avisarme ya escuche la campana – le contesto Shun bajando del árbol

Lo siento ya vámonos – dijo Dan mientras caminaba al lado de Shun

* * *

Como era típico en el salón todos haciendo relajo y cuando llega el maestro todos se sientan pues esta no fue la excepción.

Alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera – decía la maestra – Pasa por favor

De la puerta salió una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos marrones y piel albina

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich – se presento la chica quien seguía seria

Puedes sentarte al lado del joven Shun – le señalo la maestra y esta se fue a sentar a su lado, Alice al pasar se ganaba las miradas de odio de las chicas, cosa que esta ignoraba y se fue a sentar al lado de Shun y este se le quedo viendo por un rato.

Saquen su libro de historia – dijo la maestra

Shun de vez en cuando volteaba para ver a Alice

_*Porque la miro* _- se decía Shun regresando a su libro

* * *

Las 3 primeras clases terminaron y llegó el receso

* * *

Oie Runo como que la chica nueva se comporta de una manera muy extraña – decía Dan mientras abría su refresco

Lo sé porque será – se pregunto Runo

Qué tal si van y le preguntan – sugirió Ace

No sé si sea lo correcto – dijo Mirra

Vamos a intentarlo – dijo Julie – acompáñenme vamos a buscarla

Ahí nos platican – les grito Billy

* * *

Shun se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela como siempre mirando desde arriba lo que hacían los demás, pero ahora pensaba en otra cosa en cierta chica llamada Alice.

Desde cuando me interesa una chica – se regañaba Shun

Siempre existe una primera vez – le dijo Skyress – para que le prestes atención debe ser por algo de suma importancia

Su mirada- dijo de la nada Shun

Que tiene su mirada – pregunto Skyress

Me recuerda…. A mí – dijo Shun con algo de tristeza - su mirada era de tristeza y dolor

Shun miro al patio y pudo divisar a Alice, ella se encontraba recostada en un árbol al parecer con su mirada perdida, el pelinegro no podía evitar observarla por una extraña razón quería averiguar sobre ella.

* * *

Alice estaba sentada hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le habló

Alice porque estás aquí sola – pregunto su bakugan

Hydranoid – le hablo la chica

Esa actitud no te va llevar a ninguna parte – la regaño el bakugan – porque no intentas hacer amigos

Amigos esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario – dijo Alice mirando hacia otro lado

Alice ya debes olvidarlo – dijo Hydranoid y Alice bajo su mirada

Lo siento Hydranoid pero no puedo – dijo Alice algo triste

Sabes me gustaría que la antigua Alice regresara – dijo Hydranoid

Alice – se escucho gritar a una chica

Te gustaría comer con nosotras – dijo una Runo muy alegre

Lo siento pero no – dijo Alice levantándose y retirándose del lugar dejándolas con la palabra en la boca

Sí que es extraña – dijo Julie con los brazos cruzados

Es como ver a Shun – dijo Runo que estaba enfadada

Qué carácter que le vieron los chicos – le siguió Julie

Mejor vámonos chicas – dijo Mirra tratando de olvidar el tema

* * *

Alice siguió caminando tratando de buscar un lugar tranquilo y decidió subir hasta el último piso prácticamente la azotea

Aquí tendré algo de paz – dijo Alice mientras cerraba la puerta pero al voltear se topo con cierto pelinegro

Alice que haces aquí – dijo Shun

Vine a relajarme un poco pero al parecer el lugar ya está ocupado no te molesto – le dijo Alice dándose la vuelta pero alguien la tomo del brazo

Porque te comportas así – pregunto Shun

Comportarme – repitió Alice – así soy – en eso Alice se soltó y se quedo viendo a Shun a los ojos por un rato y se dio la vuelta

Shun dejo que se fuera y Skyress salió de su bolsillo

Que vas hacer – pregunto Skyress

Voy averiguar sobre ella eso es lo que haré – dijo Shun que estaba totalmente decidido a averiguar el porqué del comportamiento de Alice

* * *

Tocaron el timbre para regresar a clases y así siguió hasta llegar la clase de español.

Harán una antología de un tema cualquiera – les indicaba la maestra

Shun no le prestaba atención a la maestra por su mente solo pasaba Alice hasta que salió de ese pensamiento al escuchar su nombre

Shun Kazami trabajara con Alice Gehabich – dijo la maestra

_*Perfecto*_ - se dijo Shun

Hoy es lunes así que deberán entregar la antología el miércoles – les indico la maestra – ya pueden retirarse

Shun espero a que todos los demás alumnos salieran del aula hasta que solo quedó él y Alice en el salón

Para cuando quieres hacer la antología – pregunto Shun

Hoy no puedo, te parece mañana – dijo Alice

De acuerdo lo hacemos en mi casa mañana saliendo de clases – dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y dejando a Alice sola en el salón. Shun fingió que se fue pero se quedo atrás de la puerta para escuchar a Alice que al parecer entonaba una conversación con alguien

* * *

Que te sucede Alice – pregunto Hydranoid

Nada que me pasaría – le contesto Alice

Te lo imploro Alice trata de cambiar esa actitud – le dijo Hydranoid

Ya sabes mi respuesta – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a la ventana, Shun seguía detrás de la puerta escuchando – yo ya no confió en nadie ni siquiera en mi – decía esta mientras bajaba la mirada

Confiar – repitió el bakugan

Amigo, amistad, confianza – decía Alice en orden de lista – no tienen significado para mí

Shun al escuchar a la peli naranja hablar así abrió los ojos de golpe

Alice no todas las personas son así – le dijo el bakugan hablando como la voz de la razón

Dejemos esta conversación para otro día – dijo Alice mientras tomaba sus cosas lista para salir del salón, Shun al escuchar los pasos de Alice acercándose a la puerta corrió para no ser descubierto pero ya sabía ciertas cosas acerca de Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo les dije que esa no era la Alice que todos conocemos**

**¿Por qué se comportara así?**

**Shun: Pues yo lo averiguare**

**Yo: Y se puede saber como**

**Shun: Ya lo sabrás**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	2. Pasado Doloroso

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta nueva historia ya que como no me dejaron tarea voy aprovechar la ocasión.**

**Shun: No cambias Sakari**

**Yo: Como que no cambio **

**Shun: Si te dejan tarea y no la quieres hacer**

**Yo: Pero es para el martes la puedo hacer el lunes es fin de semana de flojera ^^**

**Shun: Después de todo es tu calificación ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Shun se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en lo que Alice había dicho cuando se quedo sola en el salón, esas palabras provocaban que el pelinegro no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

_*Amigo, amistad, confianza esas palabras no tienen ningún significado para mí* _- esas eran las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.

Porque no tienen significado para ella – grito el pelinegro lanzando una almohada que tiro su guitarra y tuvo que pararse para levantarla – debo saberlo

La duda mataba a Shun, por alguna extraña razón quería saber del pasado de Alice cosa extraña en él, Skyress que veía al pelinegro desesperado pensó en una manera de ayudarlo.

_*Le podría preguntar al bakugan de Alice*_ - pensó Skyress y volteo de nuevo a ver a Shun y vio que ahora se agarraba la cabeza ya que no relacionaba nada - _*creo que lo haré*_

_

* * *

_

Alice se encontraba en su cama con la mirada perdida por su cabeza pasaba momentos que ella se había prometido olvidar.

_*Ya no podemos seguir así Alice, lo siento pero nosotros nos vamos*_ - al recordar eso una lágrima empezó a salir de los ojos de Alice

Y ustedes me prometieron que estarían conmigo – decía Alice mientras apretaba su almohada con fuerza

_*Alice como te puedo ayudar*_ - pensaba Hydranoid mientras veía a la chica

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Shun entraba a la escuela más serio de lo normal ya que no lograba relacionar nada.

Shun que tal – le dijo Dan mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

Hola Dan – fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro

Al parecer el señor Kazami no amaneció de buen humor – dijo en tono de burla Dan, pero el pelinegro no respondió - oie a ti te pasa algo normalmente me regañas o me dices que soy un idiota

No tengo ganas de pelear contigo Dan – dijo Shun mientras seguía caminando pero algo llamo su atención o más bien alguien ese alguien al parecer era Alice hasta que alguien lo sacó de su trance

Chicos los encuentro – salió de la nada Ace

Que ocurre Ace – pregunto Dan

Venía a decirles que si quieren salir el viernes las chicas también van a avenir – dijo Ace

Yo voy – dijo Dan sin dudarlo y miró a Shun – vamos Shun di que sí ha pasado un buen tiempo que no sales a distraerte

Está bien iré – dijo Shun y dejo a Dan y Ace solos

Que le pasa a Shun – pregunto Ace a Dan

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto – le dijo Dan

* * *

Cuando Shun entró al salón vio a Alice y puso su mochila en su silla y salió pero Skyress salió de su bolsillo y se puso enfrente de Alice lo cual llamo la atención de la chica y poco tiempo después salió Hydranoid

Cómo te llamas – pregunto Skyress al bakugan

Hydranoid – le contesto

Hydranoid puedo hablar un rato contigo – pregunto Skyress y el bakugan vio a Alice y esta le asintió y Hydranoid se fue con Skyress

* * *

Ambos bakugan se encontraban en el patio, esperaron a que todos los alumnos entraran a sus aulas para poder charlar en paz.

De que quieres hablar – pregunto Hydranoid

Sobre tu dueña, Alice – le contesto Skyress lo que sorprendió al otro bakugan

Que quieres saber de ella – pregunto Hydranoid ya que al parecer esa pregunta había llamado su atención

Shun está preocupado por ella al parecer le llamó la atención por su comportamiento – le explicaba Skyress

Verás Skyress no soy el más calificado para hablar sobre esto, pero ya no aguanto ver así a Alice – decía el bakugan – hoy ellos deben hacer un trabajo así que en un tiempo libre le platicaré a Shun porque se comporta así Alice, creo que él podría ayudarle

Tan grave es el problema – dijo Skyress

Yo diría que sí – le contesto

Entonces así será gracias – le dijo Skyress

* * *

Era la última clase y termino Shun espero a Alice en la salida de la escuela.

Vámonos Alice – dijo Shun mientras caminaba adelante para no distraerse al ver a Alice y esta iba a unos pasos detrás de él

* * *

Shun y Alice se encontraban haciendo el proyecto de español, todo estaba en silencio que no era incomodo para ambos hasta que ese silencio se acabo

Sí diga – decía Alice que contestaba su celular – que ocurre…. Voy enseguida

Shun volteo a ver a Alice ya que se acerco a él

Me debo ir no tardare en un momento regreso – dijo Alice para después irse pero Hydranoid se quedo

Shun – dijo Hydranoid llamando la atención del pelinegro – a ti te interesa el pasado de Alice verdad

Shun al escuchar eso no dudo en acercarse al bakugan

Tú sabes – dijo Shun un poco desesperado

Así es, te lo contaré estoy seguro que tu puedes hacer que la Alice que yo conocía regrese – dijo Hydranoid lo que desconcertó un poco a Shun

Si puedo ayudar en algo no dudare en hacerlo – dijo Shun totalmente decidido

De acuerdo, cuando Alice vivía en Moscú era una persona muy alegre, amable, comprensiva y siempre sonreía a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres cuando tenía 7 años, ella se fue a vivir con su abuelo Michael e iba a la escuela como toda chica normal y tenía muchos amigos cuando el juego bakugan empezó en Moscú decidieron buscar a los 10 mejores a Alice le llamo la atención el juego así que decidió jugar y quien fuera a pensar que se volvería una de los 10 mejores, cuando eso sucedió se decidió construir un estadio para las peleas bakugan y los 10 mejores tomaban las decisiones de cómo mejorar las instalaciones, nuevas reglas entre otras cosas y el que las aprobaba era el primer lugar – en ese momento Hydranoid dejo de hablar

Y que más – decía Shun curioso

Alice era el primer lugar, pero los otros 9 solo pensaban en ellos mismos cosa que a Alice no le agrado al principio sus amigos la apoyaban, pero… - Hydranoid hizo otra pausa

Pero qué, que ocurrió – dijo Shun que se moría de la duda

Había una regla, la cual era que si el primer lugar faltaba ya que era el que aprobaba o desaprobaba a las conclusiones a las que se llegaban automáticamente la decisión se aprobaba, Alice sabía las intenciones de ellos así que nunca falto a una reunión por el bien de los demás, pero descuido a sus amigos lo cual fue… - Hydranoid se quedo ahí y volvió a tomar aire – LO CUAL FUE UN MOTIVO PARA QUE SUS AMIGOS LA ABANDONARAN, LO CUAL FUE PARA ALICE UN GOLPE MUY FUERTE

Shun se quedo sorprendido cuando Hydranoid menciono aquello, el nunca creyó que Alice tuviera que pasar por eso.

Pero… -

Hydranoid iba a continuar

Pero hubo más razones para que Alice se volviera más fría – dijo Hydranoid

Shun se quedo atónito, Alice había pasado por más cosas a la mente se le vino

_*Si sufrió más que es lo que la motivo a seguir*_ - se dijo Shun

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo mínimo ya les deje una parte del pasado de Alice**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	3. Promesa

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta historia al menos ya sabemos parte del pasado de Alice y en este capítulo descubriremos la otra parte**

**Shun: Ya pon el fic que la duda me mata**

**Yo: Tranquilo Shun todo a su debido tiempo aparte creo que disfrutaras el capítulo**

**Shun: ¿Disfrutar?**

**Yo: ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO Y SHUN TAMBIÉN VERDAD**

**Shun: Sí gracias**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Shun se quedo sorprendido cuando Hydranoid menciono aquello, el nunca creyó que Alice tuviera que pasar por eso.

Pero… -

Hydranoid iba a continuar

Pero hubo más razones para que Alice se volviera más fría – dijo Hydranoid

Shun se quedo atónito, Alice había pasado por más cosas a la mente se le vino

_*Si sufrió más que es lo que la motivo a seguir*_ - se dijo Shun, en eso Hydranoid continuo

Pero uno de ellos siguió con ella no la abandono fue como un motivo más para que Alice siguiera de pie, pero todo eso termino pronto ya que él falleció en un accidente que fue muy sospechoso y Alice se quedo sola – decía Hydranoid – Alice dejó de sonreír y se volvió alguien fría y se aisló de todos cuando reía esa sonrisa era para su abuelo, su abuelo quien murió por un enfermedad.

Shun ya no podía escuchar más el sufrimiento de Alice era demasiado y esa pregunta que se había formulado hace unos segundos ahora retumbaba en su cabeza

Cuando su abuelo murió, Alice definitivamente no volvió a reír – finalizó Hydranoid

Pero debe haber algo que haga que Alice siga adelante – dijo Shun con algo de razón en sus palabras

Créeme que me gustaría saber esa razón, pero nunca me lo ha contado – decía ahora Hydranoid con la duda

Como fue que llegaron aquí – pregunto el pelinegro

Al morir su abuelo quiso aislarse de todos dejo el primer lugar, tomo un avión y se vino aquí a Tokio – dijo Hydranoid y Shun bajo la mirada – Shun se que tu puedes hacer que Alice vuelva a ser la misma de antes

Con todo lo que me has platicado no pienso dejar a Alice afrontar esto sola – grito Shun con toda la seguridad del mundo y salió corriendo de su casa

Shun – grito Hydranoid

No te preocupes, él ya sabe que hacer – decía Skyress que estaba al lado de Hydranoid escuchando toda la historia de Alice

* * *

Shun corría por el parque al parecer buscando a alguien iba de prisa por su cabeza pasaban las palabras de Alice, su historia, y la mirada de la chica, pero se detuvo al ver a una chica sentada en un columpio

Alice… - dijo al viento Shun

Alice se mecía en el columpio con una mirada perdida que solo mostraban dolor y sufrimiento, que al escuchar su voz volteo de inmediato

Shun…. Perdona iba a dirección a tu casa – decía Alice mientras se paraba del columpio – vámonos

Shun vio pasar a Alice a su lado y él la tomo de la mano para que no se fuera, pero esta al sentir contacto con él se asusto y un frío empezó a correr por su cuerpo y se soltó del agarre del pelinegro.

No confías en mí, verdad – le dijo Shun pero Alice se volteo – ya se toda tu historia

Alice se abrazo como si hubiera frío esa noche bajo su cabeza y una lágrima empezó a recorrer su rostro.

Como lo sabes – decía Alice tratando de fingir que no lloraba

Eso es lo de menos – decía Shun mientras se acercaba más a la peli naranja – porque te fuiste de Moscú

Porque tanto interés en mí – le contestó de repente y al pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que contestarle.

Cuando te vi, fue como verme hace muchos años hubo un tiempo en el que yo actuaba como tú, aislado de los demás ignorándolos y siempre altanero – le explicaba Shun – pero apareció Dan y me saco de esa soledad y yo no quiero que te quedes ahí

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe por alguna extraña razón esas palabras la hicieron llorar y no lo podía controlar

_*Habla igual a él*_ - pensó Alice - _*Es como tú….Joe*_

Alice empezó a llorar sin cesar las lágrimas caían al piso y Shun se percato de ello le iba hablar pero lo interrumpió

YO NO CONFIO EN NADIE NI EN MI PROPIA SOMBRA – le grito Alice tratando de calmarse

Yo te ayudaré, no permitiré que te hundas en la soledad – decía Shun mientras extendía su mano, Alice se volteo y vio la mano de Shun ella que tenía sus manos en su pecho empezó a temblar pero sin perder de vista la mano de Shun

Alice no sabía si aceptar o no para ella era difícil ya que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo ya que no lo podría aguantar y empezó a recordar

* * *

_Flashback_

_Joe quédate conmigo – decía Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Joe y la llevaba a su rostro_

_Joe empezó abrir con esfuerzo sus ojos y Alice se alegro al ver que reaccionaba_

_Alice – decía Joe con dificultad – creo que…. Será…. La última…. Vez… que estemos….juntos – trataba de decirlo con una sonrisa_

_No digas esas cosas tu te recuperaras – decía Alice dándole ánimos_

_Prométeme… que siempre tendrás… esa sonrisa y… que seguirás… adelante – decía Joe mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alice_

_JOE TÚ NO TE VAS A MORIR – grito Alice y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente_

_Prométemelo Alice, estoy… seguro que… conocerás a alguien… en un lugar… que siempre… estará a tu lado – decía Joe con una sonrisa – prométemelo_

_T… e… lo… prometo – dijo finalmente Alice, Joe cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro – JOE NO – se escucho un grito – ME DEJES SOLA_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Alice abrió los ojos y noto que la mano de Shun seguía ahí esperándola

_*Confiaré, se lo prometí a Joe*_ - se dijo Alice, su mano fue apartándose de su pecho y con su mano derecha estrechaba la mano del pelinegro que al tener contacto con él no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar

Alice sintió como alguien la abrazaba sentía el calor de una persona que era Shun, Alice en vez de rechazarlo lo abrazo

Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejaré sola – le susurró Shun y Alice se aferró más a él

_*Lo mismo que tu me dijiste Joe*_ Me lo prometes – decía Alice que se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de Shun y sus lágrimas cesaban

Te lo prometo – le contestó, Alice cerró sus ojos y se quedó recargada en él

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo quiero llorar esto fue muy emocionante, Alice tu pasado es muy duro**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **


	4. Conviviendo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction sigo aquí trato de seguir escribiendo lo más rápido posible para no atrasarme aunque este lastimada pero hago lo que puedo **

**Shun: Haz el fic pero no te sobre esfuerces**

**Yo: Gracias te preocupo aunque te hago sufrir ^^**

**Shun: Si lo que digas**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente en la entrada del colegio todas las miradas se dirigían a un chico pelinegro y una chica peli naranja que entraban a la escuela juntos todos murmuraban pero eso no los hacía sentir incómodos, Dan que los vio en la entrada se acerco a Shun

Buenos días Shun, veo que tienes muy buena compañía – decía Dan con un tono pícaro, Alice dio un paso atrás y tomo del brazo a Shun y se oculto un poco detrás de él

Cállate Dan, Alice se que tiene cara de idiota pero no es para que le tengas miedo – le decía Shun con una sonrisa a Alice

Shun desde cuando te ríes – grito Dan y Ace que venía atrás de él escucho el grito lo cual le aturdió

No gritos – dijo molesto Ace

Apenas es de mañana y ustedes ya están peleando – decía un recién llegado Billy

Hola a todos – grito Julie y abrazo a Billy por detrás

Esta Julie parece chicle, siempre pegada a Billy – decía Runo quien venía con Mirra

Buenos días Ace – le dijo Mirra con una sonrisa

Que tal Mirra – le contesto Ace de una manera indiferente y Alice se percato de ello

Shun que hace Alice contigo – pregunto Julie

Vámonos a clase Alice – le dijo Shun dándose la vuelta y Alice lo siguió dirigiéndoles la mirada a los que dejaron

Buenos días – se escucho decir de Alice

Alice hablo de una manera muy dulce – dijo Mirra un poco confundida

Raro – dijeron todos

Por cierto Dan cuando regresan nuestros bakugan – pregunto Runo

No sé es que Drago me dijo que tardarían ya que Skyress apenas se reunió ayer con ellos y se les unió un nuevo amigo llamado Hydranoid – dijo Dan algo confundido por lo último

Hydranoid quien es su dueño - pregunto Ace

No sé no me dijo quien - le contesto Dan

Ya que - dijo Billy

* * *

Alice y Shun caminaron rumbo al salón y como se sentaban juntos colocaron sus mochilas y Alice se fue a sentar pero noto que Shun se quedo recargado en su pupitre

Trata de llevarte con ellos – le dirigió la palabra el pelinegro

Yo… yo – tartamudeaba Alice

Sé que te cuesta pero has el intento ellos son sensacionales – le dijo Shun mientras tomaba la mano de Alice y esta se sonrojo un poquito

Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas sabes – le dijo Shun con una sonrisa, el pelinegro solo le sonreía a ella con sus amigos de vez en cuando pero con Alice era algo totalmente diferente

Los demás alumnos que estaban en el salón vieron el acto del pelinegro y las chicas

SHUN TIENE NOVIA – grito una y las demás armaron alboroto

Shun y Alice voltearon y vieron como señalaba a un ligar y Shun noto que tenía sujetada la mano de Alice y después aparto su mano de Alice, Shun se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo mirando a otro lado, Alice trato de calmarse y escondió su mano debajo de la banca

_*Que es este sentimiento* _- pensó Alice

* * *

Las clases volaron rápido y cuando el receso empezó Shun invito a Alice a ir a la azotea y ella accedió

Alice se sentó arriba de una caja de madera y Shun recargado en un poste ambos estaban ambos estaban tranquilos respirando la paz de ese lugar

Shun te puedo preguntar algo – decía Alice rompiendo el silencio y el pelinegro volteo

Sí, dime – le contesto Shun

Porque empezaste actuar como yo si se puede saber – pregunto Alice

Fue por varios motivos uno de ellos porque mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico – le decía el pelinegro con nostalgia

Y el otro – seguía de curiosa Alice

Fue por algo que no me gustaría recordar al fin y al cabo es algo sin importancia algo que nunca debió pasar – dijo Shun y Alice respeto eso

Y vives solo – volvió a preguntar

Si mis padres me dejaron la casa y puedo vivir a gusto – dijo Shun en eso tocaron el timbre para regresar a clases

Será mejor regresar el profe de historia se enoja si llegamos tarde – dijo Shun y Alice le asintió

Alice salto para poder bajarse pero dio un paso en falso e iba a caer al piso y esta cerró los ojos pero pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

Ten cuidado te puedes lastimar Alice – dijo Shun

Alice al presenciar eso no pudo evitar recordar

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ahhhhhh – grito Alice quien iba a caer del árbol_

_Cuidado – grito un chico de cabellos claros y ojos grisáceos y el chico cayó fuertemente al piso_

_Gracias por atraparme Joe – dijo Alice que se recuperaba del susto_

_Sí, pero podrías pararte me estas aplastando – decía Joe con una sonrisa_

_Se me olvidaba lo siento – dijo Alice llevándose la mano a la cabeza y apartándose del chico_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Alice te encuentras bien – decía Shun mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de la chica

Que… que – decía Alice volviendo en sí – no te preocupes gracias Shun

De nada – le contesto

Ehhh…. Me podrías…. Soltar - decía algo nerviosa Alice ya que Shun todavía la tenía sujetada de la cintura

Lo siento – dijo Shun apartándose de Alice y demasiado sonrojado

Ambos regresaron al salón y llegaron a tiempo ya que el maestro todavía no ingresaba al salón y eso que habían bajado empujando a los demás para llegar a tiempo al salón

Alice se llevaba más con Shun y trataba de relacionarse con los demás aunque eso le iba costar un poco ya que tenía que recuperar la confianza que había perdido en los cambios de clase Shun llevaba a Alice con los chicos y Alice entablaba conversación con las chicas aunque fueran unos segundos.

Hasta que Shun se percato de algo que le llamo la atención mientras observaba a Alice algo que nunca se le vino a la mente

_*Cierto desde que he estado con Alice ella nunca ha...* _

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo lamento que haya sido tan corto pero por mi mano no puedo escribir más perdónenme**

**Espero le haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	5. Invitación y recuerdos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo y leí los comentarios y al parecer alguien le atino al capítulo**

**Shun: Mencionamos ¿quién es? **

**Yo: Sí pero dilo tú ^^**

**Shun: Alicelove001 le atinaste ¿cómo sabes lo que pienso? **

**Yo: Creo que sin comentarios **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS Y SHUN LES MANDA UN SALUDO**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

Alice se llevaba más con Shun y trataba de relacionarse con los demás aunque eso le iba costar un poco ya que tenía que recuperar la confianza que había perdido en los cambios de clase Shun llevaba a Alice con los chicos y Alice entablaba conversación con las chicas aunque fueran unos segundos.

Hasta que Shun se percato de algo que le llamo la atención mientras observaba a Alice algo que nunca se le vino a la mente

_*Cierto desde que he estado con Alice ella nunca ha sonreído* -_ pensó Shun que no despegaba su vista de la peli naranja

SHUN – le grito Dan para llamar la atención

Que… que – decía Shun y todos se le quedaron viendo raro

Sabes está bien que observes a Alice se que te gusta pero no es para que te hagas el idiota – le dijo Dan en tono de burla

Eso no es cierto – le dijo el pelinegro ruborizado

Sí claro y yo nací ayer – le dijo en tono sarcástico y Shun se molesto

Ya paren con su infantil discusión – puso el alto Ace – mejor vayamos a clase que ya tocaron el timbre

Cierto si no nos dejaran afuera y tendremos inasistencia – dijo Billy llendo detrás de Ace

Nos reunimos a la salida – dijo Julie tratando de alcanzar a Billy

Sí – dijeron las demás excepto Alice quien se quedo callada

Alice – dijo Shun llamando la atención de la chica – vámonos

Alice le hiso caso a Shun y se fueron caminando al salón juntos eso si todos no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

* * *

Shun no se concentraba en clase solo fingió que leía el libro ya que su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa

_*Como le sacaría una sonrisa*_ - se puso a pensar Shun - _*Creo que por primera vez en mi vida necesitaré la ayuda de Dan, es el único que hace reír a los demás no por nada es el payaso de la clase, lo iré a buscar terminando las clases y también aprovecho para que Alice este con las chicas*_

Alice miró a Shun y se le quedó viendo ya que la miss le había preguntado algo y este no contestaba entonces Alice le dio un codazo y Shun reacciono

Joven Kazami podría pasar al pizarrón y resolver este problema del teorema de Pitágoras –le dijo la maestra y Shun tuvo que pasar y fue raro ya que aunque no prestara atención lo resolvió rápido y a la perfección que la maestra no tuvo que reclamarle nada y Shun regreso a su lugar

Shun estás bien – pregunto Alice en voz baja y el pelinegro la miró

Sí porque lo dices –le contesto

Te ves distraído – le dijo Alice

Siento haberte alarmado no es nada enserio – le dijo Shun con una sonrisa - _*Que ría*_

Ok – dijo Alice y regreso a ver a la maestra

_*Rayos no se me da hacer reír a las personas*_ - se dijo Shun con algo de fastidio

* * *

**A la salida**

Dan tienes un momento debo hablar contigo – dijo Shun quien venía con Alice

Conmigo – dijo señalándose

Acaso hay otro Dan – dijo sarcástico Shun

No me gustan esas bromas – le contesto el castaño

Y a mi tus idioteces – se la devolvió Shun y ambos se fueron a otro lado

Estos no cambian – dijo Ace

Ace porque no vas con Mirra – pregunto Billy

Y que haría – dijo Ace un poco ruborizado

No sé invitarla a salir – le siguió Billy

Y porque debería – le pregunto

No será porque te gusta y la evitas porque actúas como un perfecto idiota enfrente de ella – le dijo Billy y este le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio

Alice alcanzó a escuchar aquello y se quedo pensando ya que durante un cambio de clase había escuchado que a Mirra le gustada Ace

Debería hacer algo – se pregunto en voz baja Alice

ALICE – grito una chica de cabellos grises y asusto a Alice

Que pasa – pregunto Alice con una voz dulce

Queríamos preguntarte si querías salir el viernes – pregunto Runo

Este viernes – pregunto Alice de nuevo

Sí vienes – le contesto Mirra

Van a venir Shun y los chicos y claro nosotras – le a completó Julie

_*Debo acercarme más a los demás esta es mi oportunidad*_ De acuerdo – dijo Alice

Sabía que accederías si decíamos que Shun venía – dijo Julie abrazándola y un leve sonrojo apareció en Alice

QUE NO VA VENIR – grito Alice

Si vendrá pero no te pongas así – le dijo Runo y Alice dio un suspiro

Alice te acompaño a tu casa – decía un recién llegado Shun

Nos vemos – se despidió Alice de las chicas y fue con el pelinegro

* * *

En el camino ambos iban muy tranquilos y Alice le dirigió la palabra a Shun

De que hablaste con Dan – le pregunto de la nada Alice a Shun

Era un problema que tenía con mi guitarra – le dijo Shun

Ahhhhhh era eso –le contesto Alice

* * *

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a su casa Shun la dejo y se fue a la suya. Alice subió a su cuarto y dejo su mochila en el escritorio la abrió y se dispuso hacer la tarea termino y fue a tomarse un relajante baño termino se fue a cenar y después a dormir aunque solo se tedio en la cama ya que no tenía sueño

Esto es tan callado sin Hydranoid debe estar divirtiéndose – dijo la peli naranja hasta que fue cerrando sus parpado poco a poco ya que el sueño la iba venciendo hasta quedar profundamente dormida

* * *

_Son una bola de egoístas – grito un chica de cabellos naranjas _

_Mira quien lo dice la que no las aprueba solo piensas en ti Alice – le reprocho una chica de cabellera azul_

_Cállate como creen que aprobare esto – decía Alice furiosa_

_Yo debería ser el primer lugar no tú – le grito un chico de rubio y Alice se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda_

_No aprobare nada de esto aquí acaba la reunión – dijo Alice más tranquila_

_Detesto esa forma tuya siempre altanera – le grito una chica de ojos verdes_

_No me importa lo que pienses de mí – le contesto Alice y esta la volteo y la tomo del cuello_

_Te crees la gran cosa – le grito esta_

_Suéltame de una vez – le dijo Alice de una manera muy fría pero esta no la soltó y Alice la empujo _

_Como te atreves – le recrimino esta_

_Sabes esta vez fue tu culpa – contesto un chico de cabello rosa mientras se reía de la escena _

_Opino lo mismo – dijo un chico de cabello blanco dándose unas carcajadas _

_Me largo de aquí –dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes _

_Alice ignoro a todos y se fue de ese lugar_

_

* * *

_

Alice que estaba dormida abrió los ojos de repente ya que eran partes de su pasado que ella misma quería olvidar

Espero no volverlos a ver nunca – dijo Alice abrazando su almohada – ustedes provocaron que perdiera lo que más quería – ahora soltando una lágrima estaba en su cuarto sola sin consuelo aunque a su mente se le vino cuando Shun le dijo que estaría a su lado y ese fue su consuelo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Ahora ya mencione algunos de los 10 mejores aunque solo son descripciones pero creo que con eso basta para que ustedes sepan quienes son **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	6. Sacando una sonrisa

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que se pone interesante**

**Shun: Sakari le tuve que pedir ayuda a Dan**

**Yo: Lo sé nadie creería eso**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS **

**Darkmagicianprincess, Alicelove001, alicexxshun, Hinata Gehabich, Tsubasa Kazami, XNeko-AliceX, Azusa-Hawako, Bianki wolf, arisu-bakugan, Konan-Roia, AndreaGehabich. **

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN PENDIENTES DE ESTE FIC ARIGATO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

**

* * *

**

Shun y Alice iban entrando a la escuela y todas las miradas directo a ellos pero ya se habían acostumbrado un poco. Dan los estaba esperando y Shun le dijo a Alice que fueran con los demás que estaban con Dan

Hola Shun – dijo Dan y miro a Alice – y hola Alice – ahora sonriéndole

Runo que miraba a Dan se puso algo enojada y eso no paso desapercibido y las chicas excepto Alice rieron en bajito, Dan se acerco a Shun y le susurro

Mmmmmm…. Aja…. enserio…. Déjame checar…. De acuerdo – termino de decir Shun y estrecho la mano del pelinegro - Nos vemos, Alice vamos al salón – dijo Shun y Alice se despidió y se fue con el pelinegro

* * *

Chicos vengan para acá – dijo Dan y todos se acercaron

Que quieres – pregunto Ace

Shun me pidió un gran favor pero necesito de la ayuda de todos – dijo Dan y todos se confundieron

Ve al grano – dijo Runo

Verán Alice si se han dado cuenta no ha sonreído – decía Dan como un sabe lo todo, al escuchar eso todos se pusieron a pensar y notaron que tenía razón – Y Shun me pidió que si podíamos hacer algo para que ella se riera

Y como le hacemos – pregunto Billy

Sabes creo que tu eres el más apropiado Dan – dijo Mirra

Si pero quiero que todos participen – dijo Dan y todos asintieron

Y que hacemos – pregunto Runo

Empezaremos con chistes cada uno le dirá un chiste y a ver cual la hace reír – dijo Dan – si no funciona será el plan B

Y ese es… - decía Ace

No tengo ni la más remota idea pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – decía Dan y a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime

Y cuando empezamos – decía una ansiosa Julie

En el receso – dijo finalmente Dan y todos lo apoyaron

* * *

Shun estaba observando el reloj desesperado, Alice se percato ya que cada rato miraba al frente pero no era para ver a la maestra sino al reloj que apenas tocaron el timbre del receso

Ven conmigo Alice – dijo Shun y la jalo del brazo y corrieron al patio

No íbamos a la azotea – decía Alice en el camino

Mañana quería que pasaras un rato con los chicos – le dijo Shun con una sonrisa y Alice tuvo que ir con él

Chicos ya llegue – dijo Shun quien traía a Alice tomada de la mano

Shun se nota que no te quieres despegar de Alice – decía Dan apuntando a su mano y este la soltó y ambos se ruborizaron un poco – ya siéntense

Shun y Alice se sentaron

Y que hacemos – pregunto Runo aunque ella ya sabia

Que tal unos chistes – dijo Dan y todos asintieron – abra reglas cada uno dirá un chiste si nos reímos esa persona seguirá sino lo es pierde, todos aceptan las condiciones

Si – dijeron todos aunque Alice no estaba convencida del todo

Ok empiezo yo – dijo Billy y le dieron la palabra – llega un chico y le pregunta a su papá: papá, papá ¿por qué te casaste por la iglesia o por el civil? ¡POR ESTÚPIDO!

Los chicos se rieron y las chicas también pero Alice no y Dan se puso algo nervioso

Ahora yo – dijo Mirra – Un hombre entra a una biblioteca y se acerca a la bibliotecaria y le pregunta: Disculpe ¿Dónde está el libro HOMBRE UN SER PERFECTO? Y esta le responde: allá en la categoría de ciencia ficción

Las chicas se rieron, los chicos se las quedaron viendo con cara de ESO NO ME DIO RISA miraron a Alice y esta seguía sin reír y se preocuparon más

Sigo yo – dijo Ace - llega un niño con su papá y le dice: papá, papá tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala, y le dice su papá cual es la buena, y el niño responde que saque 10 en todas mis materias, y la mala, que es mentira

Todos se echaron a reír y Alice seguía igual y Dan ya de plano no sabía qué hacer y se le ocurrió el plan B al pensarlo trago saliva porque se iba arrepentir de lo que iba hacer

Runo – le dijo Dan y la chica volteo y le jalo el cabello

QUE TE PASA – le grito Runo y se puso a corretear a Dan por toda la escuela y los chicos se echaron a reír de la escena pero a Alice no le dio risa

* * *

Tocaron el timbre y Dan estaba todo golpeado y los chicos se reían de él, las chicas estaban por otro lado platicando y los chicos con Dan

NO ES GRACIOSO - grito Dan

Claro que sí tu mismo cavaste tu propia tumba – le dijo Ace

Es por culpa de Shun – decía Dan señalándolo

Yo no te dije que hicieras eso o sí – dijo Shun y Dan se calló

No importa pero tengo otra idea – le decía Dan a Shun

Cuál – le dijo este

Ya sabrás – le dijo Dan mientras se iba y lo dejo con la duda

Es un idiota – dijo Billy

* * *

Pasaron 3 clases más y dieron el toqué del segundo receso y todos salieron como siempre Shun con Alice iban cruzando la puerta

De que hablara Dan – dijo Shun en voz baja pero Alice lo escucho

Shun estaba saliendo del edificio cuando escucho que le hablaron

Shun mira aquí arriba – grito Dan y Shun alzo la mirada y vio a Dan con una cubeta y la lanzo, Ace que iba caminando por ahí empujo a Shun ya que le estorbaba pero sorpresa a él le cayó la cubeta.

NO PUEDE SER – grito Dan y Ace estaba rabioso ya que lo mojo

ESTAS MUERTO DANIEL KUSO – grito Ace y corrió al segundo piso y se escucharon gritos

NO, AUCH, PARA, NO, AHH, - se escuchaban los gritos de Dan

Shun miró a Alice y esta seguía igual

El se lo buscó – dijo Alice y Shun bajo la cabeza ya que ninguno de los planes de Dan habían dado resultado – por poco te cae a ti la cubeta

Lo sé ya después me la pagara – dijo Shun

* * *

Ambos se fueron a un árbol, Alice se trepó a él y Shun se quedo abajo sentado de vez en cuando hablaban y los demás se acercaron a ellos y platicaron ya de por si estaban rendidos ya que no pudieron hacer que Alice sonriera y tocaron el timbre para regresar a las aulas

A clases que aburrido – decía Billy mientras se paraba

Cierto – dijo Mirra

Alice baja – le señalo Shun y está iba a bajar pero se tropezó y cayó sobre Shun dejándolo tendido en el piso – ALICE

La chica al ver que había caído sobre Shun recordó cuando le había pasado lo mismo con Joe, que una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro y empezó a reír, todos se la quedaron viendo ya que Shun había provocado que Alice riera

Shun al verla vio que se veía linda riendo

Alice… te ves muy bonita si estas feliz, lo sabías– le dijo Shun y Alice se ruborizo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del joven – te puedes levantar

Sí lo siento – decía Alice mientras se paraba y ayudaba al pelinegro y seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro

_*Mi esfuerzo fue en vano*_ - pensaba el castaño

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo al fin sonrió Alice**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	7. Diversión

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic vamos por el capítulo 7 **

**Shun: Tan rápido no deberías ir más lento**

**Yo: Sí pero como no hago nada me aburro así que mejor sigo escribiendo ^^**

**Shun: Pero y tu mano**

**Yo: Ya va mejor **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS A TODOS DE VERDAD GRACIAS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Shun al verla vio que se veía linda riendo

Alice… te ves muy bonita si estas feliz, lo sabías– le dijo Shun y Alice se ruborizo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del joven – te puedes levantar

Sí lo siento – decía Alice mientras se paraba y ayudaba al pelinegro y seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro

_*Mi esfuerzo fue en vano*_ - pensaba el castaño

Todos regresaron a sus salones y cuando Alice entro todos la vieron raro ya que estaba riendo y se fue a sentar. Las siguientes clases pasaron volando y Shun espero a que Alice guardara sus cosas para llevarla a su casa.

* * *

Llego el tan esperado viernes que todos rogaban porque llegara, Alice estaba algo entusiasmada ya que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que salió la última vez. En la mañana como de costumbre Shun esperaba a Alice en el parque para irse juntos a la escuela

Hoy es viernes vamos a salir – grito Julie lanzándose sobre Billy

Tranquila Julie me vas a romper el cuello – decía Billy con dificultad

No te lo va romper no seas dramático – dijo Dan – ni que tuviera tanta fuerza

Al parecer si la tiene – dijo Alice apuntando hacia Billy quien se estaba ahogando

Billy – grito Ace y le quito a Julie de encima

Lo siento Billy – dijo Julie

No cambian – dijo Shun mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Alice

Y desde cuando te llevas así con Alice – decía Dan apuntando a Shun y Alice

Así siempre ha sido – dijo Alice con una sonrisa que parecía raro para ellos verla sonreír pero no podían negar que no se veía linda

Chicos lamento la tardanza – decía Runo que venía agitada al igual que Mirra

Y porque tardaron – pregunto Ace

Porque al parecer alguien se quedo dormida – dijo Runo apuntando a Mirra y esta se apeno

Siempre se duerme no se cual es la novedad – dijo fríamente Ace y Mirra se entristeció un poco

No le hagas caso Mirra, Ace es un idiota – dijo Shun tratando de animarla ya que sabía los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Ace

Shun a ella le gusta Ace verdad – le susurro Alice a Shun y este le guiño el ojo dándole por un sí como respuesta

Ya vámonos a los salones – dijo Mirra mientras se iba y todos se quedaron viendo a Ace

* * *

Como te atreves a decirle eso – le grito Runo

Sabes que la lastimaste verdad – le dijo Billy y todos lo observaron

No estoy de humor para interrogatorios – dijo Ace mientras se iba de ese lugar

Nos vemos en la salida – dijo Dan y todos se retiraron

Todos fueron a sus clases llego el receso el cual fue extraño ya que Mirra trato de evadir a Ace todo el tiempo al parecer estaba molesta por su comentario de la mañana lo que preocupo un poco a todos y llamo la atención principalmente de Alice.

Llegaron a la salida y todos quedaron de acuerdo en que se reunirían en el parque a las 4 para iniciar su diversión

* * *

Debería ayudar a Mirra – se pregunto Alice mientras se vestía – le preguntaré a Shun si me ayudaría

En eso se escucho que tocaban la puerta y Alice bajo de inmediato

Shun… - dijo Alice – no nos íbamos a reunir en el parque

Si pero quise pasar por ti – decía el pelinegro mientras entraba y tomaba asiento – no has terminado de cambiarte

Ya había terminado solo iba a lavar los platos – dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Te ayudo – le dijo este y se fue con Alice

Shun… - decía Alice mientras secaba un plato y este volteo

Que pasa – pregunto

Me ayudarías a que Ace y Mirra se reconcilien – pidió esta con una sonrisa

Y eso – dijo Shun algo desconcertado

Pues… Mirra se veía triste y Ace actuó como un patán y mínimo debería pedirle una disculpa y si de paso pudiese pedirle que sea su novia – dijo Alice quien se puso más alegre

Mmmmmm de acuerdo te ayudare – le contesto Shun

Ambos terminaron de lavar los trastes y se dirigieron al parque

* * *

Los esperamos siglos – decía Dan con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza

Deja de hacer bromas – le dijo Shun algo molesto

Ya pues… y a dónde vamos – pregunto el castaño

Qué tal si vamos al cine – sugirió Julie

No a otro lado siempre vamos ahí – dijo Billy

Alice que hacías en Moscú – pregunto Runo y todos voltearon a verla. Shu creyó que se pondría deprimida ya que sería recordar su pasado, pero no fue así

Solía ir a patinar – dijo Alice ahora con una sonrisa, Shun se sintió a salvo

Entonces vamos a patinar – grito Julie emocionada y todos la siguieron excepto Alice y Shun

* * *

Creí que no contestarías – decía Shun quien estaba algo confundido

Me prometí olvidar mi pasado – dijo Alice mientras tomaba a Shun de la mano y lo jalaba

* * *

Llegaron a la pista pero había reglas en ella que solo podían entrar en parejas

Como le hacemos – dijo Dan

Entraren parejas –dijo Runo con tono sarcástico

Eso ya lo sé… yo me refiero a las parejas – dijo Dan mirando a Runo

Quienes de aquí saben patinar – pregunto Julie y solo las mujeres alzaron la mano

De acuerdo chicas tomen a un chico – dijo Runo pero Dan la tomo de la mano

Yo contigo – dijo rápido Dan y Runo se ruborizo

Yo con Billy – decía gritando y dando saltos Julie

Shun – dijo Alice y lo tomo del brazo

Solo quedaban Mirra que no se digno a tomar a Ace al parecer seguía enojada y ninguno se dirigía la palabra

No sean así – dijo Alice y empujo a Ace quien quedo justo al lado de Mirra

Venimos aquí a divertirnos así que no nos amarguen la tarde – dijo Shun

Creo que eres el menos indicado – dijo Ace y Shun se enojo

Yo no entrare con Ace – dijo Mirra cruzada de brazos

Por favor Mirra – dijo Runo y Julie al unisonó

Está bien – dijo Ace y tomo a Mirra de la mano y todos entraron

Los chicos se caían en especial Dan y Billy, Shun al inicio no podía equilibrarse pero Alice lo ayudo y después ya no tuvo problemas, Ace aunque no sabía también en ocasiones perdía el equilibrio en una de esas Shun y Alice aprovecharon y lo empujaron y cayó sobre Mirra dejándolos a unos centímetros de un beso

Shun en verdad disfrutaba estar con Alice ya que le agradaba verla sonreír todo el horrible pasado de ella ahora era felicidad todo lo que perdió ahora lo recuperaba

* * *

Salieron de la pista y Ace le pidió una disculpa a Mirra y esta la acepto

Ahora que Ace ya se disculpo podemos ir a comer algo – decía Dan llevándose la mano al estómago

Solo piensas en comida pero como esto de buen humor te la pasare – dijo Runo

Vamos se me antojo un sushi – dijo Dan corriendo y todos no tuvieron opción más que seguirlo

* * *

Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron Shun vio que Alice se había sentado en otra parte y Mirra se iba a sentar a su lado y este rápido entro para que a Mirra no le quedara de otra que sentarse junto a Ace

La cena transcurrió tranquila una que otra ocasión comentaban cosas y todos se reían en especial cuando a Dan se le cayó el vaso encima y todos se rieron

No es gracioso – decía Dan tratando de secarse

Ya yo te ayudo – dijo Runo y le dio una servilleta y ayudaba al castaño

Ya es tarde mejor vayamos a casa – dijo Shun

Cierto son las 10 de la noche – añadió Mirra

* * *

Entre todos pagaron la cuenta y los chicos acompañaron a cada una a su casa y ya no era novedad que Shun fuera con Alice

Gracias Shun – dijo Alice de la nada

Gracias… - miró Shun confundido a Alice

Por hacer que confiara de nuevo – le dijo Alice mientras miraba las estrellas

No tienes porque agradecer – le dijo Shun algo ruborizado

Quieres… salir el… domingo – pregunto algo nervioso Shun

Sí – le contesto Alice

Ambos siguieron el camino y llegaron a la casa de Alice

Nos vemos el domingo – dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shun y una tierna sonrisa y dejo a Shun inmóvil por unos segundos

Cuando este reacciono solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla y cerro sus ojos

*Me estoy enamorando de ella* – se dijo Shun mientras se alejaba de la casa de Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **

**PD: Ace eres un idiota **


	8. Pijamada

**Hola amigos de fanfiction sigo aquí con este fic XD ya que he tenido tiempo disponible**

**Shun: Sakari una pregunta**

**Yo: Si dime tu pregunta**

**Shun: Alice… esta tu sabes ena…mo**

**Yo: Eso debes averiguarlo TÚ ;)**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO DE VERDAD**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

No tienes porque agradecer – le dijo Shun algo ruborizado

Quieres… salir el… domingo – pregunto algo nervioso Shun

Sí – le contesto Alice

Ambos siguieron el camino y llegaron a la casa de Alice

Nos vemos el domingo – dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shun y una tierna sonrisa y dejo a Shun inmóvil por unos segundos

Cuando este reacciono solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla y cerro sus ojos

_*Me estoy enamorando de ella*_ – se dijo Shun mientras se alejaba de la casa de Alice

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alice se encontraba en su cama durmiendo pero un rayo de luz ilumino su cara interrumpiendo su sueño y abriendo lentamente sus ojos y parándose de la cama y en dirección al baño, tomo una ducha se cambio y bajo a tomar su desayuno

Quiero leche – decía Alice mientras abría el refrigerador, pero cuál fue su sorpresa – ¡no hay leche!

Alice no tuvo más opción que tomar el jugo

Creo que tendré que ir a comprar – decía Alice mientras comía pan tostado

Termino lavo los platos y salió de su casa rumbo al supermercado

* * *

Llego tomo un carrito y empezó a su búsqueda

Aquí es más barato que en Moscú – decía en voz baja la peli naranja mientras metía las cosas al carrito y lo empujaba termino de comprar, pago en la caja y se retiro pasaba por el parque y decidió tomar un breve descanso

Que cansancio – se quejaba la peli naranja y miro a uno de sus costados y vio a las chicas pasar y estas a ella que de volada se le acercaron

Alice que haces aquí – pregunto Mirra mientras se sentaba a su lado

Fui a comprar la despensa – dijo Alice

Se ve que ya te acostumbraste verdad tú y tus papás – dijo Julie de repente pero Alice bajo un poco la mirada

De hecho vivo sola mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña – dijo Alice con algo de nostalgia y Runo le pego un codazo a Julie

Lo siento – se disculpo de inmediato Julie

Y que vas hacer Alice – pregunto Runo

No lo sé mañana voy a… - en eso Alice dejo de hablar porque sabía que si decía que iba a salir con Shun la interrogarían

Vas a… - decía Runo

Voy a limpiar la casa no he tenido tiempo para arreglar mis cosas – dijo Alice sacando una mentira de repente

Ok que tal si vamos a tu casa y te ayudamos a limpiar y… - decía Mirra pero la interrumpieron

TENEMOS UNA PIJAMADA – grito entusiasmada Julie

No lo sé – decía Alice algo nerviosa

Vamos Alice – dijo Runo y las demás empezaron a insistirle y esta no tuvo más opción que acceder

De acuerdo – dijo Alice y todas saltaron de felicidad

Danos la dirección de tu casa para ir rápido por nuestras cosas y enseguida vamos y te ayudamos con la limpieza – dijo Julie y Alice la anoto en un papelito y todas corrieron a sus casas

No sé porque dije que sí – se dijo en voz baja Alice – creo que le avisare a Shun para que salgamos más tarde – en eso Alice saco su celular y le marco

* * *

_Si quien habla – contesto el pelinegro_

_Shun… este… te parece si salimos mañana a las 12: oo es que las chicas van a pasar la noche en mi casa – dijo Alice esperando que no se enfadara_

_Sí no hay problema aparte a mí me paso lo mismo con Dan, Billy y Ace – dijo Shun y esta no creyó que la haya pasado lo mismo_

_OK, nos vemos adiós – dijo Alice_

_Adiós – dijo Shun y Alice colgó_

_

* * *

_

Será mejor que vaya rápido a la casa y haga un tiradero para que se crean la mentira – dijo Alice para después salir corriendo

Alice empezó a tirar algunas cosas sacar un poco de polvo y escucho que tocaron el timbre y fue a recibir a las chicas que se le lanzaron y la abrazaron

Tu casa es muy bonita – dijo Runo

Gracias – le contesto Alice

Se ve que no hacías limpieza – dijo Mirra mientras veía un poco de desorden

Sí – dijo Alice algo apenada

Que esperamos es hora de arreglar la casa – dijo Julie en eso todas fueron por la escoba, el trapeador, jabón, trapos y a limpiar

* * *

Terminaron y estaban agotadas decidieron turnarse el baño para tomarse una ducha, fueron a la cocina e hicieron algo rico para cenar y después se reunieron en el cuarto de Alice para empezar a platicar

Y si te gusta Dan – pregunto Alice

NO COMO ME PUEDE GUSTAR ESE IDIOTA – dijo Runo ruborizada

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso – dijo Mirra entre risas

Y tu enamorada de Ace – dijo Julie

Sí aunque se porte frío conmigo – dijo Mirra algo triste

No te pongas triste sabes es un tonto eres una chica my linda y de buenos sentimientos y es una pena que él no lo ve – dijo Runo e hizo reír un poco a Mirra

Y desde cuando conoces a Billy – seguía con el interrogatorio Alice

Desde niños él era mi vecino y siempre jugábamos y quién lo diría me enamore de el – decía Julie mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y giraba

Y dinos Alice te gusta Shun – pregunto Runo y Alice se sonrojo un poquito

Gustar… - repitió esta

Sí que te guste vamos dinos si te gusta verdad – decía Julie

Siempre estás a su lado – a completaba Mirra

No te despegas de él en ningún momento y si lo haces el te busca o viceversa – dijo Runo con una sonrisa de quiero que me cuentes todo

Eso es por una promesa – dijo Alice y todas se acercaron a Alice

Que promesa – decía Mirra insistente

De amor – decía Julie con corazones en los ojos

Como fue – dijo Runo que se moría de curiosidad

Lo siento no puedo decirlo – dijo Alice y las otras se decepcionaron

Bueno aunque te gustara Shun no creo que él quiera enamorarse de nuevo – dijo Julie y esa pregunta llamo la atención de Alice

Como que no enamorase de nuevo… - pregunto Alice – acaso hay algo de Shun que yo no sepa

Esto ocurrió hace dos años para ser exactos – dijo Runo

Me podrían contar un poco – decía Alice y las demás se dieron cuenta que al parecer si le podría gustar Shun

Ya casi no me acuerdo pero el salía con una chica – dijo Mirra tratando de recordar

Se querían mucho y a mí no me caía bien – dijo Julie cruzando los brazos

Y porque ya no siguieron siendo novios – pregunto Alice

Nunca nos enteramos del porque rompieron pero cuando eso paso Shun se volvió frio hasta daba miedo el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos – dijo Runo

Como se llamaba – seguía Alice de curiosa

No me acuerdo de su nombre pero se dice que ella se fue del país – dijo Mirra

Mmmmmm pobre Shun – dijo Alice algo triste

Ya es tarde mejor a dormir hasta mañana – dijo Runo y todas se acostaron y apagaron la luz

Alice seguía despierta no conciliaba el sueño por su mente pasaba lo que habían comentado las chicas

_*Será esa la otra parte de tu pasado que no me quisiste contar*_ - se preguntaba Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**¿Quién habrá sido la ex de Shun? Adivinen **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**PD. QUIERO SABER SU OPINION QUIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA LA COMPETENCIA DE SHUN ?**


	9. Cita y revelación

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que al parecer ya viene lo más interesante**

**Shun: Podrías darnos una pista**

**Yo: Una pista pequeña aparecerá un rival para ti Shun**

**Shun: ¿Quién?**

**Yo: Sorpresa ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Alice seguía despierta no conciliaba el sueño por su mente pasaba lo que habían comentado las chicas

_*Será esa la otra parte de tu pasado que no me quisiste contar*_ - se preguntaba Alice

* * *

Shun se encontraba en su cuarto tendido en su cama mirando el techo era el único que estaba despierto ya que los chicos ya estaban roncando al parecer estaba pensando pero en un momento la imagen de una chica provoco que esbozara una sonrisa

Alice… - decía Shun dando un gran suspiro – Será que me pueda enamorar otra vez

Ahora era la pregunta de Shun ya que desde que Alice lo beso en la mejilla Shun empezó a recordar a una persona que él se había prometido olvidar

Qué cosas digo… yo no puedo estar enamorado… es absurdo – dijo Shun mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara – pero si es absurdo… porque la invite a salir

Shun puso una cara de desconcertado ya que ni el mismo tenía una respuesta

* * *

Al día siguiente Alice se levanto temprano y las chicas también arreglaron el tiradero y recogieron sus cosas.

Alice quieres salir a pasear con nosotras – le propuso Runo

Lo siento pero no puedo debo hacer tarea y… tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo Alice con una cara seria

Va… - iba a insistir Julie pero Mirra la paro y Julie vio la cara seria de Alice

Ok no importa nos vemos mañana – dijo Runo y todas salieron de la casa de la peli naranja

Apenas la puerta se cerró la cara de Alice paso a una de felicidad

Tuve que mentir si les decía lo de Shun me molestarían de seguro – dijo la peli naranja vio el reloj de la sala y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse ya que dentro de una hora iba a salir con Shun

* * *

Cierto pelinegro estaba en su casa prácticamente en su cuarto como loco tiraba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

DONDE ESTA MI CHAQUETA – gritaba el pelinegro mientras sacaba su ropa del closet en eso el pelinegro volteo y vio su chaqueta que estaba sobre su escritorio se pego en la frente con la mano y se puso su chaqueta y miro su reloj que marcaban las 11:30 a.m.

Mejor la voy a recoger a su casa – dijo Shun y este salió de su casa

* * *

Alice estaba en su cuarto arreglándose y paso por el espejo y se dio un vistazo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa negra, y una chamarra morada y unos converse y se empezó a ver

Si quiero olvidar mi pasado debo cambiar mi atuendo… supongo – Alice fue a cambiarse de nuevo ahora parecía irreconocible

Llevaba una blusa de tirantes verde un pantalón entubado negro y unas sandalias y levemente maquillada

Lleva tiempo que no me visto así – dijo Alice y escucho que tocaron el timbre y bajo

* * *

Alice abrió la puerta y vio a Shun que este al verla la mira de reojo y se quedo con la boca abierta y Alice se ruborizo un poco pero después vio que el pelinegro no reaccionaba

Shun… Shun… - decía Alice mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de él y este reacciono

Alice lo siento es que… te ves… linda – dijo Shun totalmente ruborizado y Alice le sonrió algo sonrojada por su comentario – nos vamos

Sí – le contesto alegre Alice y cerró la puerta de su casa y se fue con Shun

A donde vamos – pregunto Alice

Quieres ir a la feria – le pregunto Shun y Alice lo tomo del brazo diciéndole que sí y se dirigieron allí

* * *

Llegaron y fueron al juego en el cual debían tirar dardos a los globos y si les daba ganada un premio ya que Alice vio un lindo oso de peluche y le brillaron los ojos Shun lo noto y le dijo que si podían jugar

Shun vamos tu puedes – dijo Alice mientras le daban los dardos a Shun

Shun los lanzo y fueron unos tiros perfectos

Escoge tu premio – dijo el señor y Shun señalo el peluche y se lo entrego

Ten Alice para ti – le dijo Shun mientras se lo entregaba y Alice lo abrazo

Gracias – le contesto dándole una sonrisa y siguieron caminando

Pasaron por un juego en el cual un joven estaba sentado pero este miro a Alice y le grito

Oie lindura quieres salir a pasear o un besito – decía el joven que estaba sentado en una tabla y Shun y Alice voltearon y le dirigió una mirada poco amigable

PASEN Y JUEGUEN SOLO DEBEN DARLE AL PUNTO ROJO Y NUESTRO AMIGO CAE AL AGUA – anunciaba un señor

Shun sonrió y se acerco y le dieron una pelota

Shun que vas hacer – pregunto Alice

Darle su merecido – dijo Shun mientras se concentraba

No podrás… - el tipo no termino de a completar su oración ya que Shun le dio y este cayó al agua

Te lo merecías – dijo Shun mientras se reía y Alice no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y decidieron seguir

Y ahora a donde vamos – pregunto Shun ya que no sabía

Vamos por un helado – dijo Alice y fueron a la heladería

* * *

Llegaron al establecimiento y se fueron a sentar

De que quieres tu helado Alice – le pregunto Shun

De… chocolate – dijo Alice y Shun se fue a pedirlos paso un tiempo para que Shun llegara con dos helados y le entrego el suyo a la peli naranja y empezaron a comerlos

En un momento Alice dejo de comer y Shun también paro

Te sucede algo – pregunto Shun por la acción de Alice

Shun cual era la otra parte de tu pasado –pregunto Alice y Shun desvió la mirada

Porque quieres saber – le devolvió la pregunta Shun

Quiero saber más de ti, tu ya sabes todo de mí – dijo Alice mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

Fue hace dos años… - empezó a decir Shun, Alice pensó que nunca le diría – yo me enamore como un loco de una chica que según yo me amaba pero no fue así solo me uso para darle celos a un chico y volverse popular en la escuela

Y como te enteraste de eso – pregunto Alice

Un día cuando regresaba a mi casa escuche su voz y me dirigí a ese lugar y la vi besándose con el chico que quería conquistar no me dio explicación alguna solo me hizo una seña con su mano diciéndome que me fuera al día siguiente quise reclamarle pero me dijeron que se fue – termino Shun y Alice lo miro

Lo siento debió ser duro – dijo Alice mientras ponía su mano sobre la de él – como se llama

Fabia Sheen – dijo Shun, Alice al escuchar ese nombre empezó a temblar y Shun lo sintió ya que Alice tenía su mano sobre la de él

Te encuentras bien – dijo Shun algo preocupado

Sí estoy bien – dijo Alice disimulándolo y apartando su mano de la de Shun

Ya es tarde te dejo en tu casa – dijo Shun y Alice asintió y Shun la llevo

* * *

Cuando Shun, la dejo en su casa ella solo le dio un beso y este actuó de la misma forma que la vez anterior Alice entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta

_Fabia – dijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos_

_Eres un egoísta – decía una voz femenina_

_Solo nos estorbas – dijo una chica de cabellos azules_

_Eres una engreída te reto a una batalla por el primer lugar – le grito una chica de ojos verdes_

Fabia era la novia de Shun – decía Alice en voz baja – con razón ella llego así porque sí a Moscú y no dio explicación alguna solo se volvió una de los 10 MEJORES, será mejor que no le diga a Shun que la conozco

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**PD. Capítulo que sigue aparece el rival de Shun **


	10. Un chico nuevo

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con un nuevo capítulo como siempre ya que termine mi tarea**

**Shun: Ahora me vas a decir**

**Yo: Tú debes descubrirlo y creo que te va costar ^^**

**Shun: ¿Por qué?**

**Yo: Es hora que tu rival aparezca **

**Shun: Se puede saber quién es **

**Yo: ANUNCIO ESPECIAL LA COMPETENCIA DE SHUN ES ALGUIEN NUEVO POR SUGERENCIA DE DOS AMIGAS ESTOY SEGURA QUE MUCHAS O MUCHOS YA LO HAN DE CONOCER **

**Shun: QUIÉN ES**

**Yo: LEANLO LES ASEGURO QUE SE SORPRENDERAN AL SABER QUIEN ES Y SI NO SABEN QUIEN ES BUSQUENLO ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer. CRÉANME SE SORPRENDERÁN **

**

* * *

**

Alice decidió no decirle que ella conocía a su ex para que no recordara su pasado

El tiempo paso Alice regreso a ser la misma de antes pero eso si se volvió muy apegada a Shun ya que se volvió su mejor amigo y fue la persona que la ayudo a recuperar la confianza en las personas ya que la presento a los demás y aunque al principio le costó trabajo pudo lograrlo.

Pasaron dos meses volando todo iba tranquilo no había ningún problema aunque había unas excepciones cuando Shun y Alice iban juntos y le chiflaban o le lanzaban piropos a la peli naranja y este se enojaba de ahí no paso a más, pero quien iba pensar que se acabaría tan pronto

* * *

Por los pasillos de la escuela caminaba un chico peliblanco de tez blanca y ojos amarillos todas las chicas se quedaban asombradas al verlo y este no les tomaba importancia solo caminaba

*Que incómodo* - pensó el chico quien caminaba con los ojos cerrados

* * *

Los demás se encontraban en el patio esperando a que tocaran el timbre pero una chica se acerco a Julie y esta hablo con la chica a solas después los demás escucharon un grito por parte de la peli plateada y corrió hacia los demás

CHICAS HAY UN CHICO NUEVO Y DICEN QUE ES GUAPÍSIMO – grito emocionada Julie y Billy tosió – no te preocupes Billy yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Y de qué grado es – pregunto Runo

Desde cuando te interesan esas cosas – pregunto Dan un poco celoso

A ti que te importa – le contesto Runo y Dan se enojo

No sé, nadie sabe solo lo vieron – dijo Julie

Y quien nos garantiza que es un alumno – dijo Ace

Porque llevaba el uniforme – dijo Julie

Y como es – pregunto Alice y Shun la miro

Tampoco sé – grito Julie y todos se cayeron estilo anime y tocaron el timbre y todos a sus salones

* * *

Shun y Alice se sentaron como siempre y esperaron un tiempo hasta que llegara el maestro pero en ese lapso solo platicaban del chico nuevo cosa que fastidiaba a Shun y Alice se percato

Celos – pregunto Alice

No son celos solo que… actúan como… ha olvídalo – dijo Shun pegándose contra la banca y Alice se rio en eso apareció el profesor

Chicos sentados – le dijo el profesor y todos hicieron caso – como ya se ha corrido el chisme hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo – en eso todos empezaron a platicar – SILENCIO, pasa

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta y se asomaron cuando se abrió ya que de ahí entro un chico alto de cabellera blanca y unos ojos amarillos que parecían dorados

Preséntate – indico el profesor

Mi nombre es Anubias un placer – al decir su nombre el chico miro a la peli naranja e hizo una sonrisa dedicada hacia ella, Shun se percato y frunció el ceño casi diciéndole que Alice era suya y Anubias se dio cuenta

Siéntate ahí – señalo el maestro el asiento de Anubias estaba al lado de Alice y este al pasar por ella le sonrió de nuevo todas las chicas le clavaron una mirada a Alice y Shun estaba que hervía de celos

* * *

La clase siguió y Anubias miraba a Alice, Shun vigilaba a Anubias ya que se dio cuenta que le interesaba Alice. Las clases siguieron y entonces toco la campana del receso apenas tocaron y Anubias se acerco a Alice y Shun se paró de repente

Shun… - dijo Alice en voz baja y miro a Shun y vio que su vista estaba dirigida a él otro lado y se topo con Anubias

Cómo te llamas – pregunto Anubias

Alice – dijo esta con una sonrisa

Qué lindo nombre – contesto Anubias

Que quieres – dijo Shun fríamente y Anubias lo miro

¿Por qué debería? – le contesto Anubias y ambos se lanzaron una mirada no muy agradable

Ya paren por favor – dijo Alice con un tono dulce porque no quería empeorar las cosas – que se te ofrece Anubias

Quería pedirte si me podrías mostrar la escuela – dijo Anubias y Alice miro a Shun – está bien si no puedes le pido a otra persona

Perfecto – dijo Shun alegrándose

No si puedo te acompaño – dijo Alice y Shun se quedo inmóvil y solo vio que Anubias y Alice salían del salón y este se dejo caer en la banca pero alguien regreso – Shun me acompañas a mi casa cuando terminen las clases

Sí – le contesto Shun y Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró como 5 segundos y salió de salón, Shun se sonrojo y espero un tiempo para que ese sonrojo se le pasara porque si bajaba así le iban a lanzar un sermón y decirle que le gustaba Alice cosa que el negaba

* * *

Shun se reunió con los demás y las chicas se le lanzaron que hasta lo tumbaron al piso y lo empezaron a jalonear del cabello y gritarle

PORQUE ALICE ESTA CON ANUBIAS – grito Julie y Shun se enojo al escuchar ese nombre

DINOS – decía Runo

NO SEAS MALO SHUN – ahora fue Mirra

Alice le está mostrando la escuela – les grito Shun quitándoselas de encima – contentas

Shun esta celoso – decía Dan en tono de burla

Al parecer no soporta que Alice este con otro – dijo Ace

Te apoyo – dijo Billy y Shun se trepo al árbol y cerró los ojos

No estás molesto – pregunto Dan ya que el pelinegro no le grito por su comentario y este lo ignoro por completo

* * *

Por mientras en otro lado Alice le mostraba la escuela a Anubias que al pasar todos los miraban raro las chicas morían por él pero al ver al lado de él a Alice empezaron a rumorar

Alice engaña a Shun con el chico nuevo – apenas dijo eso una chica las otras lo pasaron

* * *

Shun seguía en el árbol bebiendo y unas chica se acerco a ellos

SHUN, ALICE TE ENGAÑA CON ANUBIAS EL CHICO NUEVO – grito la chica, Shun escupió lo que tomaba

Alice no es mi novia solo es mi amiga quien dijo semejante mentira – dijo Shun y la chica salió corriendo

Shun… - dijeron todos

* * *

Regresaron al salón y Alice ya se encontraba ahí saludándolo y Shun fue con ella, Anubias solo los observaba

_*Ha Alice le gustara ese tipo*_ - se pregunto Anubias ya que los veía juntos y la chica le dedicaba sonrisas

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Al fin conocimos a tu rival Shun **

**Shun: Y tenía que ser Anubias**

**Yo: Es que esta guapo**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Ok para los que no lo conocen es un nuevo personaje de Bakugan Mechanium Surge si no han visto se los recomiendo, ahora empieza la pelea por Alice**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	11. Celos, rabia y vete

**Hola amigos de fan Fiction aquí de vaga como siempre con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia **

**Shun: Nunca creí que pondrías a Anubias**

**Yo: Es que Anubias es guapo y pues… creo que eres el menos indicado ya que te la pasa con la maldita de Sellon y eso me hace… ¬¬**

**Shun: Lo siento ya pues dejare de verla y ponte a escribir**

**Yo: ok ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Regresaron al salón y Alice ya se encontraba ahí saludándolo y Shun fue con ella, Anubias solo los observaba

_*Ha Alice le gustara ese tipo*_ - se pregunto Anubias ya que los veía juntos y la chica le dedicaba sonrisas - _*Y porque me molesta* _- en eso Anubias se puso a pensar

* * *

Las clases siguieron y al final salieron y como Alice le había dicho a Shun estos se fueron juntos, los demás se fueron por otro lado y el misterioso Anubias se desapareció

Shun… porque te enojaste cuando viste Anubias – pregunto la peli naranja

Me da mala espina – le contesto el pelinegro

A mí me agrado – dijo feliz Alice

A mi todo lo contrario – le contesto con indiferencia Shun y Alice se puso enfrente de Shun impidiéndole el paso

Acaso estas celoso SHUN KAZAMI – le dijo directamente Alice

No, solo que no me cae bien y no me gusta que te lleves con él, pero si quieres ser su amiga por mi ve y hazte su AMIGA – le dijo Shun en tono desafiante a Alice y tratando de hacer que ella viera que no le importaba, pero Alice se entristeció

SHUN IDIOTA – le grito Alice para después irse corriendo

Alice… espera… no te… - iba a decir Shun pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca pero la peli naranja ya se había ido – tenía que llegar Anubias y arruinarlo todo, como me gustaría que Skyress estuviera aquí pero todavía no regresan… se me olvidaba el tiempo de Nueva Vestroia y el nuestro es diferente – en eso Shun se fue enojado a su casa

* * *

Al día siguiente Shun estaba esperando como siempre a Alice en el parque pero esta no se presento y miro su reloj y decidió marcharse al llegar al colegio vio a sus amigos y noto que Alice no se encontraba ahí y se acerco a preguntar

Chicos y Alice donde esta – pregunto el pelinegro

Raro que no vino contigo –le dijo el castaño y Shun le hizo una mueca

Está en el salón – dijo Runo

Solo nos saludo y se fue – le termino de decir Mirra

Gracias – se limito a decir Shun para después dejarlo

Y a este que le pasa – dijo Ace

Ya déjalo siempre es así – le dijo Billy y todos asintieron

* * *

Shun entro al salón pero cuál fue su sorpresa ya que vio una animada Alice hablando con Anubias y esta le sonreía y Shun se enojo y camino a su lugar

Buenos días – le dijo un chico

Que tiene de buenos – le devolvió Shun con un tono que daba miedo el simple hecho de escucharlo

Shun se sentó se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos pero con una cara de fastidio, Alice miro al pelinegro ella estaba en la parte de atrás con Anubias y noto que estaba molesto y decidió seguir hablando con él

Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar – le decía animada Alice

No sé espero quedarme a vivir aquí y no mudarme – le decía Anubias

Me encantaría que te quedaras – le decía Alice, Shun al escuchar eso saco su Ipod y puso una música de Metal para no escuchar aquella conversación, Alice al ver tal acto decidió hablar más fuerte – y tienes hermanos

No, pero me hubiera gustado – le dijo Anubias siendo sincero

Sería igual de guapo que tu – le dijo Alice y Anubias se sonrojo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Shun se paró de su asiento a pesar de tener la música a todo volumen logro escuchar aquello y se marcho, todos vieron ese acto pero Shun se acerco a un chico del salón

Puedes decirle al maestro que estoy en la enfermería – le pidió Shun con un tono frío y el chico le dijo que sí

* * *

Alice y Anubias se quedaron viendo la escena y estaban perplejos tuvieron que pasar unos momento y llego el profesor y empezó a pasar lista

Shun Kazami… - dijo el profesor

Está en la enfermería – respondió un chico

Alice miro a su lado y se quedo viendo la banca de Shun, el maestro había pedido que resolvieran una actividad de historia pero Alice no tenía los apuntes y decidió sacarlos de la mochila de Shun, pero se llevo una sorpresa al abrirla

_*Porque tiene las fotos de cuando fuimos a la feria*_ - se pregunto Alice, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos

Alice me ayudas con historia no entiendo nada – le pidió Anubias y Alice le asintió y el peliblanco se sentó en la silla de Shun

* * *

Shun se encontraba en la azotea mirando el cielo estaba demasiado furioso por lo que había visto y escuchado en el salón

Anubias… - decía con rabia Shun y sonó la campana de receso – ya paso mucho tiempo será mejor que baje

* * *

Alice iba por las escaleras y vio a las chicas y ahí se encontraba la persona que buscaba

Runo… ten se me olvido darte tu calculadora – decía Alice algo agitada

Y Shun no está contigo – pregunto Julie que andaba de chismosa

Eso no te incumbe – le dijo Mirra dándole un codazo

No sé donde esta no estuvo durante las 3 clases – le contesto Alice – las espero abajo – en eso Alice que estaba cerca de las escaleras dio un paso atrás y se tropezó,

Alice… - gritaron las chicas

Alice había cerrado los ojos por el miedo pero al abrirlos se encontraba sentada en el piso pero unos brazos la tenían rodeada

Sabes debes fijarte cuando caminas – le dijo Anubias quien estaba atrás de Alice, esta se encontraba sentada encima de sus piernas ya que el la sujeto cuando esta se iba a caer pero por el impulso ambos se fueron atrás pero el que recibió más daño fue Anubias

Shun quien iba bajando había visto la escena y se enojo demasiado que no se pudiera diferenciar si eran celos o rabia

POR POCO MATAS A ALICE – le grito Shun bajando de las escaleras de una forma muy original ya que las salto y levanto a Alice

Matarla… - dijo Anubias ahora enfadado y haciendo una mirada de, estás loco – la salve

Cállate por poco la matas – le grito Shun y ambos se quedaron mirando que todos creían que se iban a matar en medio pasillo

Idiota – le dijo Anubias, Shun al escuchar eso le iba lanzar un golpe pero Alice se puso enfrente y Shun paro

No le hagas nada Anubias el me salvo, no sé qué te está pasando Shun tu no eres así – le dijo Alice quien estaba algo decepcionada por su comportamiento

Lo defiendes a él – decía Shun señalándolo

Tengo nombre sabes – le contesto Anubias

Ya basta de pelear Shun vete – le dijo Alice y Shun se sorprendió incluso las chicas ellas no habían visto a Alice hablar de esa forma solo cuando apenas había llegado y Shun se fue hacia la ventana y se paro en la barda – SHUN QUE HACES

Largándome – le grito Shun en seco a Alice y salto

SHUN – grito Alice y Anubias se quedo viendo eso, Alice se acerco a la barda y las chicas solo movieron la cabeza y Anubias fue con Alice

No te preocupes Alice – le dijo Julie

Shun es un ninja bueno sabe el arte ninja y es típico de el hacer eso – le explico Runo

Algo extraño es que solo lo hace cuando se enoja – dijo Mirra

Sera mejor que lo dejes solo – le dijo Anubias a Alice y esta volteo a verlo – está enfadado y lo mejor que hacemos es estar solos

Tal vez tengas razón – le dijo Alice

* * *

Shun se encontraba en los árboles del colegio sentado en una rama meditando lo que había pasado

_*Ya basta de pelear, Shun vete*_ maldita sea – dijo Shun enfadado – esas palabras me hirieron todo por culpa de ese sujeto – en eso Shun se llevo la mano a la cabeza – pero no quiero enojarme con Alice, deberé pedirle una disculpa quiera o no pero debo hacerlo

* * *

En eso el timbre sonó y todos regresaron a las aulas, en esta ocasión Shun si entro al salón y Alice al verlo le desvió la mirada y Anubias frunció el ceño. Shun tomo su mochila y saco una libreta y la tapo cosa que le pareció rara a Alice quien lo miro y vio que arranco la hoja y la doblo y la guardo debajo de su libro. Paso unos minutos de clase y Shun saco el papel debajo de su libro

Ten… - le dijo en voz baja Shun a Alice mientras le ponía la hoja enfrente de ella

Alice la tomo y la guardo y la leyó sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_Te espero en el parque terminando las clases para arreglar las cosas_

_Shun_

_

* * *

_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gusta gustado **

**Les aviso ahora viene lo más emocionante**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	12. Reunión y una nueva vida

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic y veo que algunos les impacto lo de Anubias y la manera de Comportarse de Shun sinceramente Shun actuó como un idiota**

**Shun: Te escuche ¬¬**

**Yo: Pues sí pareciste idiota… pero mínimo vas arreglar las cosas**

**Anubias: Hola Sakari ^^**

**Yo: Anubias (abrazándolo y Shun enfadado)**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**Anubias: Sakari dice que no les quita más su tiempo así que a leer**

**Shun: Y me dijo que te SACARA **

**Yo: No es cierto ya vayan a pelearse a otra parte ¬¬**

**Ahora si a leer ^^**

**

* * *

**

En eso el timbre sonó y todos regresaron a las aulas, en esta ocasión Shun si entro al salón y Alice al verlo le desvió la mirada y Anubias frunció el ceño. Shun tomo su mochila y saco una libreta y la tapo cosa que le pareció rara a Alice quien lo miro y vio que arranco la hoja y la doblo y la guardo debajo de su libro. Paso unos minutos de clase y Shun saco el papel debajo de su libro

Ten… - le dijo en voz baja Shun a Alice mientras le ponía la hoja enfrente de ella

Alice la tomo y la guardo y la leyó sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_Te espero en el parque terminando las clases para arreglar las cosas_

_Shun_

Alice al leer la nota bajo la cabeza y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa

Las clases terminaron y Shun fue el primero en salir del salón, Alice lo iba a seguir pero algo lo impidió.

Alice… - la llamo Anubias

Que pasa – pregunto Alice quien tenía un poco de prisa

Nada… olvídalo – le dijo Anubias y Alice se fue - _*seguro va por Shun*_

_

* * *

_

Shun se encontraba en el parque estaba sentado con la mirada en dirección al cielo hasta que vio a cierta chica peli naranja acercarse

Alice… - susurró el joven

Shun… - lo llamo Alice – ya estoy aquí

Ya lo note – le dijo Shun mientras se ponía de pie y Alice se molesto un poco por su anterior contestación – quiero pedirte… una disculpa por mi infantil comportamiento y por…

Shun dejo de hablar ya que Alice lo abrazo de improvisto, el pelinegro se sonrojo al sentir contacto con la chica pero algo era diferente a las veces anteriores que ella la había abrazado y este lo correspondió

Te perdono… no podría enfadarme con mi mejor amigo – le dijo Alice y Shun al escuchar eso se alegro pero a la vez lo invadió un poco la tristeza ya que lo llamó "mi mejor amigo" – aunque yo también debería disculparme por decirte que te fueras, se que solo querías protegerme

No tienes porque pedirme perdón… es normal que reaccionaras así – le decía el pelinegro mientras con su mano levantaba el rostro de Alice y noto que estaba ligeramente sonrojada y eso la hacía verse más hermosa, Alice se le quedo mirando y el pelinegro se fue acercando más a su rostro pero solo la beso en la mejilla de una manera muy suave y al separarse estaba ruborizado – dejaron tarea de matemáticas… quieres que te ayude

Sí – dijo Alice quien seguía ruborizada y ambos se fueron a la casa del pelinegro

* * *

Por otro lado en Moscú

Han pasado 2 meses desde que se marchó – gritaba un chico rubio que estaba desesperado

Ya basta de hacer escándalo – le recrimino otro rubio que ya estaba irritado

Tú no me das ordenes Spectra – le respondió Masquerade

Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear – intervino una chica de cabellos azules

Creo que eres la menos indicada para hablar… Fabia – le contesto un chico peli azul

Gus tiene razón – dijo una chica de ojos celestes

Siempre fría… como siempre Mylene – contesto un chico peliblanco mientras reía y se ponía al lado de la chica

Siempre haces escándalo Shadow – decía con una pequeña risita un chico peli rosa

Oye… no te metas en mi conversación con Mylene – se enojo Shadow – o que quieres pelea Lync

No por ahora – le contesto como si nada Lync

No tienen modales – dijo un joven de cabellera plateada

Cállate pareces mujer – le grito Shadow

Disculpa pero yo soy un caballero – le contesto de la manera más tranquila posible

Sí claro Klaus es un caballero a otro perro con ese hueso – le contesto Shadow

Cierto o dime Klaus ya se te olvido como tratabas a… - decía Lync pero fue interrumpido

Ya basta – grito Masquerade – Y HYDRON DEJA DE ACOMODARTE EL CABELLO

Hmp… - fue lo único que salió de su boca

Sí jefe – le dijo Shadow y Masquerade se trato de controlar – los cite por la simple razón de que todavía no sabemos del paradero de…

Ya sabemos a quién te refieres – le contesto Fabia algo fastidiada – a mí nunca me cayó bien por mí que no regrese

Pues debe regresar – intervino Spectra

Y eso porque – pregunto Gus

Simple nos falta recursos y aparte la mayoría de los fans – decía entre comillas Masquerade – quieren que regrese

Así que Klaus… - decía Mylene

Ya se quieren que averigüe donde esta – decía con una sonrisa de malicia

Exacto haremos que regrese cueste lo que cueste – decía Masquerade mientras reía pero en un momento se puso serio – ahora es momento de ver la tabla de posiciones

Todos se pusieron serios y asintieron en un momento apareció en medio de la mesa un holograma y aparecían las posiciones

Estoy en décimo – decía algo molesto Klaus

Así que subí un lugar noveno lugar no está mal – decía Gus mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_*Octavo lugar y ese idiota de Shadow está en sexto*_ - pensaba Lync

Sexto lugar y Mylene está detrás de mí – decía Shadow mientras reía – me encanta

En séptimo sigo igual – decía en voz baja Mylene

Quinto nada mal – decía mientras se hacia sus rizos Hydron

Tercero – dijo Spectra

Estoy en cuarto – decía algo enojada Fabia

Al parecer sigo en la cabeza – dijo Masquerade – al parecer desde que se fue sigue en los 10 mejores ocupando la segunda posición _*te largaste pues ahora te haré regresar quiero arruinar tu vida*_

_

* * *

_

Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas allá – decía Anubias quien estaba en el balcón de su casa

Anubias estaba pensativo solo miraba la luna y bajaba la mirada

Me pregunto abre hecho lo correcto al irme – pensó para sí mismo Anubias y en eso apareció Alice en su mente y sonrió – creo que si lo fue es hora de iniciar una nueva vida pero creo que me será difícil tengo un rival en el amor… nada menos que Shun Kazami

* * *

Alice se encontraba en su casa tendida en la cama pensando como siempre antes de dormir

Anubias y Shun… - dijo Alice – porque Shun se comportara así tal vez si trato de que se vuelvan amigos

En eso recordó como le contesto Shun a Anubias de una manera muy agresiva y ella nunca había visto actuar a Shun de esa manera

Lo dudo mucho – pensó Alice y cerró los ojos para pocos minutos después caer dormida

* * *

Porque bese a Alice de esa manera – decía Shun quien recordaba lo que hizo en el parque – mi intención no era besarla en la mejilla sino en la…

Shun se llevo las manos en la cabeza

Pero debía aparecer la imagen de Fabia en mi cabeza que esa maldita no dejara de arruinar mi vida y mi felicidad – se quejo el pelinegro - yo amo a Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Bueno ya vimos quienes son los 10 mejores y su plan**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	13. Advertencia

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic ya que me gusta mucho porque aparece ANUBIAS**

**Shun: Deja de hablar de él ¬¬**

**Yo: Celoso y tu no eres mi padre para darme ordene**

**Anubias: Cierto deja a Sakari en paz **

**Shun: CALLATE**

**Yo: No le grites (mirada asesina y una kunai en la mano y Shun temblando)**

**Anubias: En lo que Sakari quiere matar a Shun les agradezco de parte de todos sus reviews y es momento de Ponerse a leer (Anubias sonriendo)**

_***CHICAS GRITANDO Y ANUBIAS CORRIENDO DE ELLAS, SHUN RECIBIENDO PALIZA DE PARTE DE SAKARI***_

* * *

Porque bese a Alice de esa manera – decía Shun quien recordaba lo que hizo en el parque – mi intención no era besarla en la mejilla sino en la…

Shun se llevo las manos en la cabeza

Pero debía aparecer la imagen de Fabia en mi cabeza que esa maldita no dejara de arruinar mi vida y mi felicidad – se quejo el pelinegro - yo amo a Alice más que a mi vida

En eso el pelinegro se quedó dormido

* * *

Al día siguiente

Anubias llegaba contento a la escuela lo que provocaba que todas las chicas lo admiraran y ya todas las chicas lo calificaban como el segundo chico más guapo de la escuela.

Alice había llegado con Shun como siempre y los chicos al verlos se sintieron contentos ya que habían hecho las paces.

Amigos de nuevo – pregunto Dan para confirmar

Siempre lo hemos sido – dijo Shun – solo que hubo un pequeño problema

Sí – dijo Alice

Anubias – dijo Ace

No menciones ese nombre – dijo Shun serio que hasta miedo daba

Shun… - dijo Alice lo más tranquila posible y Shun bajo la cabeza

Ahora lo domo – dijo Billy burlándose

Quien doma a quien – dijo Shun algo enojado y Billy se puso detrás de Julie

Ya dejen de pelearse – dijo Runo interviniendo

Cierto ya vamos a clase para evitar que estos se maten – se metió Mirra y las chicas jalaron a un chico

* * *

Shun y Alice al entrar al salón vieron a un montón de chicas rodeando al peliblanco y decir palabras como

No puedo… no quiero salir…. Gracias por el cumplido – decía Anubias quien por tantas chicas no recibía oxígeno

Lo ayudare – dijo Alice

_*Contrólate Shun o habrá un problema*_ - se repetía Shun una y otra vez

Oigan chicas no creen que Anubias necesita algo de espacio – decía Alice con su suave y dulce voz

Estás engañando a Shun – dijo una de las chicas

Disculpa… pero Alice y yo solo somos amigos y ya dejen en paz a Anubias no lo dejan respirar – dijo Shun y Alice al igual que Anubias y las chicas se fueron ya que el pelinegro les lanzo una mirada que hasta temblabas

Gracias por ayudarme – dijo Anubias

Hmp… - alcanzo a decir el pelinegro y se fue a su asiento

No te preocupes é es así – dijo Alice sonriendo

No importa pero creo que le debo una – dijo Anubias devolviéndole la sonrisa

El maestro llego y todos se fueron a sentar y las clases siguieron hasta que llego el receso

* * *

Anubias salió del salón, Alice empezó a buscar en su mochila y Shun la esperaba en la puerta

Ya vamos al patio – dijo Shun

Lo siento Shun… adelántate no encuentro mi libreta y debía pasarle unos apuntes a Dan – decía Alice sacando todo de su mochila

Te acompaño – le contesto el pelinegro

No yo voy – dijo Alice quien ya estaba en la puerta y miro a Shun – adelántate en un momento voy para allá

Segura – dijo Shun

Sí ya ve – dijo Alice mientras lo empujaba y Shun se fue

* * *

Alice iba corriendo por las escaleras cuando vio a Anubias sentado en las escaleras estaba solo

Que haces aquí solo – pregunto Alice

Eh… nada solo quería algo de soledad – dijo Anubias tranquilo – a dónde vas

A mi casillero – le contesto Alice –me quieres acompañar

No tengo nada mejor que hacer – le contesto y se fue con Alice

Y de dónde eres – pregunto Anubias – porque de aquí no creo

De Moscú – le contesto Alice

_*¿Moscú?*_ Y que hacías para matar el tiempo – pregunto de nuevo y noto que Alice bajo la cabeza y su sonrisa se borró – Sí tu no…

Era la número uno en las batallas bakugan – le dijo secamente Alice

_*La número uno*_ escucho sobre eso y como eran los otros 9 que yo sepa se hacen llamar los 10 mejores – decía Anubias haciendo que la conversación se profundizara como si quisiera sacar información

Eran unos egoístas y créeme si viera uno en este momento sería capaz de matarlo – decía Alice formando un puño y Anubias desvió la mirada

* * *

Fueron a su casillero y Alice recogió el libro y le dijo Anubias si quería ir con ella para unirse a ellos y Anubias le dijo que después y Alice se fue, Anubias regreso a las escaleras y se quedo pensando

_*Ella los odia*_ - se quedo pensando pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos – Shun…

Al parecer lo que te dijo Alice te puso nervioso – le decía Shun frío y algo misterioso ya que el había estado espiándolos y notó como había reaccionado Anubias por la respuesta de Alice cosa que le llamo demasiado la atención

De que hablas – dijo Anubias haciendo el que no entendía

Dime qué quieres de Alice – le dijo ahora más serio

Nada ella solo es amable conmigo y me cae bien, solo quiero su amistad – le aclaraba Anubias

Pues no lo creo – le dijo Shun un poco enfadado

No sé porque te molesta que este cerca de ella – decía Anubias mientras se paraba y lo desafiaba y se quedaba mirándolo fijamente con toda seguridad

No me das confianza y créeme si le haces algo a Alice atente a las consecuencias no dejare que nadie le haga daño y la haga sufrir de eso me encargo yo– le explico Shun y Anubias trato de mantenerse sereno ya que en el fondo estaba algo nervioso

Yo nunca le haría daño a ella ni a nadie y quiero que eso te quede bien claro – respondió Anubias

Eso espero estás advertido... Anubias – dicho eso el pelinegro se fue y Anubias soltó un gran suspiro y se tiro a las escaleras

Yo no lastimaría a Alice, si lo hiciera no me lo perdonaría – se dijo Anubias en voz baja

* * *

Shun bajo y se dirigió al patio y Alice se acerco a él pelinegro

Dónde estabas – le pregunto la peli naranja

Fui a la dirección tenía que hablar con el directo – le dijo una mentira

Enserio – decía Alice que no estaba convencida del todo

Sí, vamos por algo de tomar – le pregunto el pelinegro

De acuerdo – dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa, Anubias estaba mirando desde el segundo piso y sonreía al ver a Alice

Ahora me sigo preguntando que estarán haciendo – dijo en voz baja Anubias

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar

Masquerade – decía Fabia

Qua quieres ahora – le contesto indiferente el rubio y la chica le iba contestar

Venimos a darte una noticia y nos recibes de esta forma – le reprochó Spectra

Ya díganme – les exigió

Ya sabemos donde esta – le contesto Fabia y Masquerade los miro e hizo una sonrisa que mostraba maldad

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: A mí me gusto **

**Yo: Lo dices porque amenazaste Anubias ¬¬**

**Shun: No es amenaza es advertencia**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Anubias: Ya correría Shun ^^ **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**SAKARI – SAN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	14. Vienen por mí

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con mi fic y ahora si ya viene lo mejor XD**

**Shun: Nos das una pista**

**Yo: No ^^**

**Anubias: Me das una pista**

**Yo: Claro mira aquí todos van a estar involucrados (Anubias escuchando con atención) incluso tú**

**Shun: PORQUE A EL SI LE DICES Y A MI NO **

**Yo: Por como lo has tratado **

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO YA QUE ME DA ENERGÍA PARA PODER SEGUIR ESTE FIC (arigato)**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar

Masquerade – decía Fabia

Qua quieres ahora – le contesto indiferente el rubio y la chica le iba contestar

Venimos a darte una noticia y nos recibes de esta forma – le reprochó Spectra

Ya díganme – les exigió

Ya sabemos donde esta – le contesto Fabia y Masquerade los miro e hizo una sonrisa que mostraba maldad

Enserio, entonces que esperamos – en eso Masquerade se levanta de su asiento – vamos hacer una hermosa visita seguro que nos ha de extrañar

Al parecer ya estas de buen humor – dijo Spectra con una risita

Como no voy a estarlo – le contesto el rubio – Spectra, Fabia me harían el favor de acompañarme

Todos te acompañaremos – intervino Hydron

De acuerdo – dijo Masquerade

Genial vamos a ir a Japón – decía Shadow mientras reía

Por cierto entró a un colegio en Tokio – anexo Spectra

Que mejor vamos allá a darle una grata sorpresa – decía Lync

Mylene ve anunciando que los 10 mejores de Moscú harán su aparición en Tokio pon ese mensaje en todas las redes sociales ahora – dijo Masquerade

Enseguida – dijo alegre la oji azul

No crees que al hacer publicidad provocarás que quiera escapar – decía Gus mientras se recargaba en la pared

Buen punto Gus – dijo Klaus que al parecer le pareció muy lógico

Conociendo como es su carácter de seguro se bloqueara y no sabrá que hacer – decía Masquerade

Yo no me confiaría, sabes, recuerda que tuvo las agallas para irse – dejo en claro Spectra

No se preocupen les aseguro que no se irá – decía seguro Masquerade

_*Japón me pregunto el seguirá viviendo allí* _- se preguntaba Fabia mientras miraba por la ventana

* * *

Como siempre en la mañana Alice y Shun llegaban juntos a la escuela y se reunían con los demás

Oie Shun – le llamó Dan al pelinegro

Que quieres – le contestó Shun y se acerco al castaño y se separaron un poquito del grupo

Porque le mentiste a Alice tú no bajaste – decía el castaño en voz baja – ni fuiste a la dirección

Tuve un asunto – le dijo Shun

Si claro – dijo Dan en tono sarcástico – tu no eres un chico problema y siempre pagas puntualmente la colegiatura – decía este analizando

Tuve un pendiente ya dejemos este patético interrogatorio – le dijo el pelinegro y fueron con los demás

Paso algo Shun – pregunto la peli naranja

Nada de importancia – dijo cortante Shun

Oigan no creen que todos andan platicando mucho – dijo Billy mirando alrededor

Cierto, tal vez haya pasado algo importante – dijo Mirra

Como que – dijo Dan

Pregunto si quieren – dijo Runo quien ya iba ir a preguntar

No, después – intervino Billy

Ustedes no querrán saber pero yo sí – dijo Julie y se fue

Ven Alice vámonos – dijo Shun mientras la tomaba del brazo

Pero, yo quiero saber – decía como niña chiquita Alice

Ya en el receso te dirán – le dijo Shun y Alice obedeció

* * *

En el salón se encontraba Anubias mirando por la ventana estaba pensativo pero dejó de pensar al ver a Alice entrar al salón

Hola Alice – dijo el peliblanco esbozando una sonrisa

Hola Anubias como estas – dijo Alice acercándose al chico y Shun se fue a sentar para evitar una escenita

Una chica se paró enfrente de la clase y todos la miraron

Chicos les tengo una excelente noticia – decía la chica y todos le prestaron atención menos Alice, Anubias y Shun – LOS 10 MEJORES DE MOSCÚ VAN A VENIR AQUÍ A TOKIO

Shun abrió los ojos de repente y miró a Alice la chica empezó a temblar su mirada perdió el brillo, Anubias la miró y veía que se estaba poniendo pálida y él se puso nervioso al verla de esa manera.

Alice… - decía Anubias pero la chica no reaccionaba y se desmayo

Alice – grito el pelinegro quien la logró atrapar – Anubias dile al maestro que lleve a Alice a la enfermería

Voy contigo – le dijo Anubias ya de pie

Haz lo que te digo – le grito Shun y se fue del salón con Alice en sus brazos

Anubias se quedo sentado y se llevo las manos al rostro

_*Alice espero estés bien* _- decía Anubias angustiado y todo el salón se quedo en silencio por lo que había presenciado

* * *

Enfermera – decía Shun entrando con Alice en brazos

Sí… - dijo la enfermera pero al ver al pelinegro – rápido ponla en la camilla – Shun obedeció y la recostó

Si quieres puedes esperar afuera – le dijo la enfermera y Shun se quedo afuera

Pasaron unos minutos y la enfermera le dijo que si quería cuidarla hasta que reaccionara podría hacerlo y decidió Quedarse con Alice

Alice… - susurraba Shun mientras acariciaba su mejilla – tu pasado debía regresar

Shun la veía dormir y se quedó mirando los labios de Alice él quería sentirlos se acercaba a su rostro solo faltaban escasos centímetros para tener contacto pero no pudo

Que me pasa – se decía Shun – contrólate – en eso el pelinegro se fue a sentar

Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio

Bésame frena el tiempo has crecer lo que siento

Shun empezaba a cantar mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, Alice empezó abrir lentamente los ojos

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Siénteme en el viento

Mientras yo

Muero lento

Bésame sin motivo

Y esta vez siempre contigo

Alice se volteo y agarro a Shun de la mano y este paro de cantar

Ya te sientes mejor – decía Shun que estaba tranquilo

Sí, porque cantabas – pregunto Alice

Tenía ganas – le dijo Shun sonriendo pero después noto que Alice se puso triste

Van a regresar – decía Alice- viene por mí no les

No Alice… -decía Shun – Yo te protegeré no dejare que te lleven

Vienen por mí me quieren hacer daño – decía Alice quien se sentaba en la cama

Yo estaré contigo- dijo Shun y abrazo a la peli naranja

Shun… - pronunciaba Alice su nombre y empezaba a llorar y abrazaba al pelinegro con fuerza – tengo miedo

Anubias quien entró a la enfermería en silencio empezó a escuchar su conversación se asomo un poco y vio a Shun y Alice abrazados

No tengas miedo todo tiene solución – dijo Shun quien no se separaba de Alice

_*Alice debe estar enamorada de Shun*_ - el rostro de Anubias se puso triste y salió de esa habitación - _*creo que nunca debí venir aquí*_

Ellos son capaces de llevarme a la fuerza – decía Alice con desesperación

Tendrán que pasar por mí si te quieren llevar – dijo Shun mirándola a los ojos y noto que esta dejo de llorar y volvió abrazar al pelinegro

Shun… verdad que no te separarás de mí – decía Alice

Nunca me separare de ti y mucho menos ahora – le dijo el pelinegro y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica

* * *

Oigan donde estarán Shun y Alice – se preguntaba Dan y vieron Anubias pasar por el jardín

Porque no le preguntas a Anubias el es nuevo – dijo Ace apuntando hacia el

Hazlo no pierdes nada – le dijo Runo y Dan fue con él

Anubias – grito el castaño y el peliblanco volteo – sabes donde esta Shun y Alice

No lo siento – dijo cortante Anubias y se fue de ahí

Qué raro – dijo Billy mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del castaño

Algo ha de tener – dijo Mirra y todos vieron como Anubias se iba con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada perdida

_*Creo que yo puedo ayudar a Alice*_ - se decía Anubias

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**A que se referirá Anubias **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**PD. La canción que canto Shun es de CAMILA SE LLAMA BESAME**


	15. No te vayas

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia que al parecer los 10 mejores ya van a llegar**

**Shun: No tocaran a Alice**

**Yo: Posesivo ¬¬**

**Shun: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE**

**Yo: TU NO ME GRITAS **

**Shun: O.O**

**Yo: Anubias nos haces el favor ^^**

**Anubias: Claro es un placer, GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS DE PARTE DE TODOS NOSOTROS YO INCLUIDO **

**Shun: ¬¬**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

_*Creo que yo puedo ayudar a Alice*_ - se decía Anubias - _*pero si hago eso yo…*_ - Anubias oculto su rostro y prefirió seguir su camino

* * *

**En la enfermería**

Quieres que te lleve a tu casa – le pregunto Shun

Si… Shun por favor – decía Alice secándose las lágrimas

Puedo avisar para salirnos de la escuela – sugirió el pelinegro

Puedes hacer eso – decía algo desconcertada Alice

Claro, ven vamos a visar y por tus cosas – le dijo Shun y Alice le hizo caso, avisaron y Shun fue al salón a recoger sus cosas

* * *

Profesor puedo pasar… voy a recoger – decía el pelinegro

Pasa – le respondió el profesor y Shun paso y tomo su mochila al igual que la de Alice, Shun alzó la mirada y notó que la cara de Anubias mostraba preocupación y nerviosismo, no prestaba atención solo movía el lápiz

Anubias, Alice ya despertó – le habló el pelinegro ya que pensó que estaba preocupado por Alice, pero también por otra razón

Qué alegría – le contesto Anubias sonriendo pero al momento de voltearse Shun notó que esa sonrisa se borro de inmediato

Shun se salió del salón con las cosas y Alice ya lo estaba esperando en la salida y Alice iba tomar su mochila

Yo la llevo – le dijo Shun y Alice bajó los brazos – vamos

* * *

Ambos caminaron y para llegar a la casa de Alice había que pasar por el parque y decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en el lugar

Alice… que harás – le pregunto el pelinegro

No sé yo no quiero verlos pero… - en eso Alice bajo su cabeza

Pero que – pregunto Shun

Puede que Masquerade me busqué – decía Alice nerviosa

Masquerade – pregunto Shun

Sí él era el segundo lugar cuando yo estaba el siempre me odio y tenía intenciones de hacerme daño una vez por poco y me tira de las escaleras con ayuda de F… - en eso Alice paró ya que se acordó que no debía decir el nombre de esa persona

De quién – pregunto Shun

De nada era otra cosa – decía tratando de evadir el tema

No creo que sepan que estas aquí – decía el pelinegro

Sí saben Klaus siempre investiga sobre las personas y su localización no descarto la idea de que Masquerade le haya pedido que me buscará – decía Alice mientras ya iba soltar el llanto

No, Alice no llores ya verás que no te encontraran por ahora tendremos que estar juntos no te separes de mí – le decía el pelinegro y Alice asintió

* * *

Ambos se fueron y Shun dejó a Alice en su casa esta tan pronto entró se fue a encerrar a su cuarto

No me deben encontrar – decía Alice y fue a su closet de inmediato y sacó una maleta – lamento esto Shun pero debo hacerlo – en eso empezó a empacar

* * *

Por mientras en la casa del pelinegro este estaba tendido en el sofá pensando

Debo cuidar de Alice – decía Shun mientras se mordía el labio y miró el reloj – son las 7:30 ya va anochecer creo que daré una vuelta

En eso el pelinegro salió de su casa ya que en el parque no había mucha gente y eso es lo quería en ese momento soledad

* * *

Alice salía de su casa con una maleta en la mano se encontraba cerrando la puerta

_*Esto es el adiós*_ - decía Alice mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar -_ *Gracias por todo… Shun*_

Alice no miró atrás y emprendió su camino

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba entre las ramas de los árboles era su lugar preferido nadie lo podía ver ni molestar cosa que le agradaba pero le llamo la atención al ver a una chica caminando con una maleta le entró la curiosidad y decidió acercarse más pero de una manera cautelosa y se sorprendió al ver quien era que se enojo y bajo de inmediato quedando de frente a la chica

Alice piensas irte – le grito Shun pero ese grito mostraba dolor y tristeza por lo que veía

Lo siento Shun pero es la única forma – le contesto la peli naranja

Piensas huir crees que es la mejor solución – le regañaba el pelinegro

Yo…yo… ya no se qué hacer – decía Alice abrazándose

Alice enfréntalos – le dijo el pelinegro y Alice alzó la vista mirando a Shun por lo que había dicho

Pero… - decía Alice con dificultad

Enfrenta tu pasado, tus miedos, tu dolor – decía Shun quien estaba cerca de la chica alzando su delicado rostro y mirándola a los ojos, Alice se quedo sin habla al mirar a los ojos al pelinegro.

Shun… - decía Alice era lo único que sus labios podían decir, Shun se fue acercando a su rostro y Alice iba cerrando los ojos lentamente estaban a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios pero unas gotas empezaron a caer en el rostro de Alice provocando que esta se separara del pelinegro

Ya está lloviendo – decía Alice mientras estiraba su mano y las gotas de lluvia se posaban en su mano

Te llevo a tu casa, pero no escapes – decía el pelinegro – me lo prometes

Sí te lo prometo – le contesto Alice y Shun llevo su maleta

* * *

La lluvia ya se está haciendo presente – decía Anubias quien estaba mirando por la ventana y en un momento desvió la mirada – ahora me pregunto qué es lo que voy hacer, ayudo a Alice o que

En eso Anubias se tiro y se quedo sentado en el piso

Porque siento que todo esto es por mi culpa – se torturaba Anubias mentalmente – ya me decidí la voy ayudar y si es posible yo…

* * *

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio 9 sujetos bajaban del avión y había un montón de fans abajo recibiéndolos

Y dime como se llama esa dichosa escuela – decía Masquerade mientras firmaba autógrafos

En el colegio Yamasaki (si existe) – decía Spectra mientras se tomaba fotos

Nos vamos ya – decía Fabia mientras posaba

No quedémonos un rato quiero que mis fans se vuelvan loco por mí – decía Shadow mientras se reía como hiena

Ya que – decía Masquerade - _*todavía te quedan unos cuantos minutos de felicidad disfrútalos*_

* * *

Alice quien estaba en la entrada tuvo un presentimiento que se llevo la mano al pecho

Te pasa algo – pregunto Shun al ver tal reacción

Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento – decía Alice, Anubias quien estaba entrando vio a Alice que estaba nerviosa y miro al cielo

Espero y no lleguen – decía Anubias en voz baja

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Ya pisaron Tokio ahora en el capítulo que viene esta lo mejor**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	16. La oscura realidad

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que ahora si en este capítulo tendremos una revelación **

**Shun: Pista ¬¬**

**Yo: Disculpa Shun pero no puedo**

**Shun: Tal vez a mi no pero apuesto a que Anubias si le dirás**

**Yo: Lamento decepcionarte pero a él tampoco le puedo decir**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

Alice quien estaba en la entrada tuvo un presentimiento que se llevo la mano al pecho

Te pasa algo – pregunto Shun al ver tal reacción

Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento – decía Alice, Anubias quien estaba entrando vio a Alice que estaba nerviosa y miro al cielo

Espero y no lleguen – decía Anubias en voz baja

Alice te veo nerviosa te encuentras bien – le pregunto el castaño

Que… yo estoy buen – decía Alice sonriendo

Enserio – decía una muy no convencida Runo

De verdad – dijo Alice y todos se tuvieron que conformar a tal respuesta

Ya es hora de irnos – dijo Shun tomando a Alice del brazo y llevándosela

Cuando le dirá Shun a Alice lo que siente por ella – decía Ace mientras se llevaba las manos atrás de la cabeza

Cuando tú te le declares a Mirra – se la devolvió Julie y los mencionados se sonrojaron a más no poder

A MI NO ME GUSTA MIRRA Y NUNCA EN TODA MI VIDA ME VA GUSTAR – grito todo rojo Ace para dejar en claro, Mirra que estaba con una gran sonrisa bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció y todos se percataron y miraron a Ace como el culpable y Ace se sintió mal

Si me disculpan debo ir a mi salón – dijo Mirra y Ace quiso arreglar las cosas y el la tomo del hombro pero esta se soltó del agarre del chico de una forma brusca y Ace se sorprendió y Mirra se fue

Ace eres el idiota más grande el mundo – grito Julie

Esta vez te pasaste – le contesto Billy cruzando los brazos

Heriste a Mirra – le dijo Dan y se acerco al chico y le dio un zape

Tonto – le toco gritar a Runo e hizo lo mismo que Dan

Ya vámonos al salón – dijo Julie y todos se fueron dejando a Ace solo

* * *

En el salón todo estaba tranquilo, en un momento el pelinegro miró a Anubias y estaba igual que ayer. Alice se acerco a Anubias dispuesta a hablar con él

Anubias lamento haberte preocupado ayer – decía la peli naranja apenada

Sí me preocupaste, pero ya estás mejor y para mí eso es un gran alivio no todos los días una chica linda se desmaya en frente de mí, sabes – decía Anubias y Alice se sonrojo un poco el peliblanco le dedico una sonrisa y esta hizo lo mismo - _*se ve tan hermosa sonriendo*_ - pensó

Ya viene el maestro – dijo Alice y sacó a Anubias de su trance y se fue a sentar

Te has vuelto muy amiga de Anubias – dijo Shun tranquilo

Ya vas a empezar Shun – decía Alice ahora un poquito molesta

No, yo solo decía – dijo Shun y Alice se calmo

* * *

Así que aquí es el colegio – decía Masquerade mientras veía el establecimiento

Sí aquí es – le confirmo Spectra

Es enorme – decía Lync alzando su vista

Cierto – dijo Shadow agachándose y alzando la vista

Deja de hacer estupideces Shadow, ya estás grande para esas cosas – le dijo Gus

Siempre arruinas las cosas – le decía Shadow algo fastidiado mientras se ponía de pie

Y si nos separamos – propuso Fabia – debo suponer que Klaus ya pidió permiso para poder entrar

Ya lo hice – le contesto Klaus

Excelente idea Fabia, que esperamos – decía Hydron mientras dejaba su cabello

Nunca te había escuchado tan ansioso – decía Mylene con media sonrisa

Ya dejemos la charla para otra ocasión – intervino Spectra

Haremos lo que propuso Fabia, Gus y Hydron ustedes van juntos, Shadow y Mylene ustedes también, Lync tu te vas con Klaus, Spectra tu ve solo, Fabia tu te vienes conmigo – terminaba de formar los equipos Masquerade

Entendido – le contestaron todos y se fueron con sus respectivos equipos e iniciaron su búsqueda

* * *

Anubias se encontraba en el baño lavándose las manos ya que se le había chorreado la tinta del lapicero, pero escucho algo que llamo su atención y se asomo por la puerta

_*No puede ser*_ - pensó de inmediato Anubias ya que vio a dos personas

Diablos esta escuela es enorme – se quejaba Shadow – como vamos a encontrar a…

Ya cállate deja de hacer escándalo recuerda que no debemos causar alboroto – le decía Mylene algo fastidiada

_*Rayos, ya están aquí Alice… ahora que haré*_ - pensaba Anubias mientras se quitaba de la puerta y se recargaba en la pared, espero a que Shadow y Mylene se fueran y salió corriendo del baño

* * *

Anubias corría por el pasillo de prisa pero tuvo que frenar de repente y ocultarse ya que alguien pasaba y eran unas personas que quería evitar

Como se verá ahora – hablaba un chico de ojos violeta

Quien sabe a mi me da igual, yo solo vine aquí por obligación – decía un chico peli azul

Vamos Gus tu igual disfrutabas cuando hacíamos que sufriera – decía Hydron, Anubias hacia un puño y se aguantaba las ganas de gritarles y golpearlos

Cállate y sigamos buscando – le contesto Gus

_*Van Shadow, Mylene, Gus y Hydron… habrán venido todos*_ - se preguntaba Anubias quien volvió a correr pero esta vez si llego al salón sin tropezarse con ciertas personas.

* * *

Anubias entró al salón estaba nervioso el maestro le dijo que pasara y tomara asiento y eso fue lo que hizo y miró a Alice ella estaba tranquila

*Perdóname Alice pero no te puedo ayudar… yo no…* - se dijo Anubias y se puso el libro encima

El timbre del receso sonó y Alice se paró de su lugar y Shun se paro unos segundos después pero noto que Anubias no se movió seguía ahí en su lugar.

Shun voy al baño a arreglarme el cabello ya que tú me despeinaste – le decía mientras inflaba los cachetes, Shun miró de nuevo a Anubias y ahora tenía su cabeza contra la banca

OK te espero en el patio – dijo Shun mientras la volvía a despeinar

Oye – le decía molesta la peli naranja y Shun empezó a caminar hacia el patio

* * *

Alice salía del baño y ahora caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al patio pero en un momento ella dejo de caminar, su respiración se acelero, empezó a temblar.

Mas…que…ra…de – tartamudeaba la peli naranja

Hola Alice cuanto tiempo sin vernos – decía el rubio abriendo los brazos y acercándose a la chica y ella apenas y daba unos pasos hacia atrás

Fabia tu también – decía Alice mirando a la peli azul

No has cambiado para nada – le contesto Fabia con indiferencia

Que quieren… que hacen aquí – decía la peli naranja con cierto nerviosismo

Venimos a llevar a alguien de regreso – decía Masquerade mientras se acercaba a ella y tenía intenciones de besarla

Masquerade no olvides nuestro objetivo – le dijo Fabia y Masquerade libero a Alice y esta se desconcertó

Tienes razón debemos seguir buscando – le contesto Masquerade alejándose de Alice y esta quedo más confundida ya que la habían ignorado

Objetivo… no me buscaban a mí – dijo la chica y Masquerade al igual que Fabia la voltearon a ver

Tú ya no nos sirves – le dijo Masquerade mientras formaba una sonrisa

Eras un estorbo y solo debíamos deshacernos de ti – le respondió Fabia y empezaron a caminar – tu ya eres parte del pasado

Esperen… - les grito Alice y ellos pararon – a quien buscan – pregunto

Porque deberíamos… - le estaba contestando Fabia

No vayas a cometer una locura – decía Masquerade tapándole la boca a Fabia – puede que nuestra ex compañera sepa quién es y donde esta, así nos facilitara la búsqueda – en eso Fabia se tranquilizo

A quien buscan – volvió a preguntar Alice quien se moría de la duda

Buscamos a nuestro segundo lugar – decía Masquerade con intriga – buscamos a….

Alice estaba en tensión

Buscamos a Anubias – le dijo finalmente Masquerade

Alice se llevo las manos a la boca quería gritar y llorar, empezó a recordar cosas cuando lo conoció, lo gentil y educado que se había portado con ella, cuando la salvo no lo creía…. Simplemente no lo quería creer que Anubias fuera uno de los 10 mejores los que habían arruinado su vida, pero recordó algo en especial cuando le dijo que ella los odiaba y este puso una cara de tristeza

A…nu…bias – decía Alice queriendo controlar el llanto

Sí él es el segundo lugar y lo estamos buscando de hecho venimos por él – decía Masquerade

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo **

**A que eso no se lo esperaban verdad ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	17. Enfrentamiento

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta historia en el capítulo pasado nos enteramos de una horrible realidad de que los 10 mejores buscaban a Anubias y eso es algo que por lo que veo todos se sorprendieron**

**Yo: Anubias donde estas ¬¬**

**Anubias: …**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

A quien buscan – volvió a preguntar Alice quien se moría de la duda

Buscamos a nuestro segundo lugar – decía Masquerade con intriga – buscamos a….

Alice estaba en tensión

Buscamos a Anubias – le dijo finalmente Masquerade

Alice se llevo las manos a la boca quería gritar y llorar, empezó a recordar cosas cuando lo conoció, lo gentil y educado que se había portado con ella, cuando la salvo no lo creía…. Simplemente no lo quería creer que Anubias fuera uno de los 10 mejores los que habían arruinado su vida, pero recordó algo en especial cuando le dijo que ella los odiaba y este puso una cara de tristeza

A…nu…bias – decía Alice queriendo controlar el llanto

Sí él es el segundo lugar y lo estamos buscando de hecho venimos por él – decía Masquerade

Al parecer por tu reacción diría que lo conoces – empezó hablar Fabia, Alice seguía en shock por la noticia

Ahora dinos donde esta Anubias – le decía paciente Masquerade pero Alice seguía con la mirada perdida

* * *

Spectra iba caminando por el pasillo en el cual se localizaban los casilleros

_*Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido*_ - pensaba el rubio con cara de fastidio - _*si me entretengo por un rato no creo que haya problema alguno*_

En eso Spectra se acerco a un grupito de mujeres que tenían una charla

Disculpa estoy buscando… - ponía Spectra como excusa para hablar con ellas y en eso las chicas se le lanzaron (por cierto no lleva la máscara)

Cómo te llamas - le preguntaba una chica

De dónde eres – preguntaba otra

En un momento Spectra alzo la mirada y pudo ver a una chica de cabello azul cerrando su casillero, hizo una sonrisa y se alejo de las chicas para ir con la peli azul

Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Spectra, Runo volteo a ver al chico que la llamaba y se sonrojo un poco al notar que era muy atractivo

Ru.. Runo – le contesto la chica algo apenada

Qué lindo nombre tienes, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Spectra es un placer – le decía el rubio con una sonrisa

Un placer Spectra, por lo que puedo ver tú no eres de aquí –le decía Runo

Eres muy observadora y tienes razón yo vengo de Moscú – le contesto Spectra

Enserio igual que una amiga mía que se llama Alice – le dijo emocionada la peli azul y Spectra se sorprendió

_*Alice esa chica esta aquí* _Eso es genial de hecho vine aquí buscando a un amigo – le decía Spectra – pero no sé donde ha de estar

Si quieres te puedo ayudar – se ofreció Runo

Me ayudarías Runo – pregunto el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano

Dan iba caminando prácticamente corriendo ya que había olvidado su almuerzo, pero algo llamo su atención ya que pudo divisar a cierta chica de cabellos azules teniendo una muy animada conversación con un tipo rubio y parecía que estaba de buen humor ya que la hacía reír

_*Que hace Runo con ese tipejo*_ - pensaba Dan - _*Y a mí que me ha de importar, Runo puede estar con quien ella desee, además debo seguir mi camino para ir por mi sándwich*_ - en eso Dan escucho que Spectra le dijo a Runo que era muy linda y eso fue lo que provoco que el castaño fuera hacía donde estaban ellos

Hola Runo – decía Dan saludándola – que haces con este chico

Dan… él se llama Spectra – le dijo Runo y el castaño volteo a verlo

Y que hacían – pregunto Dan

Nada solo charlábamos… no es así Runo – le dijo Spectra y la chica emitió cierta risita

Tú no eres de aquí nadie que no sea un alumno o un maestro puede entrar a la escuela – le decía Dan poniendo algo para que Spectra se fuera

Tengo pase de visitante – le dijo Spectra sacando su pase y eso tomo sin previo aviso al castaño

Porque tienes que arruinar las cosas Dan – le dijo algo molesta Runo

Qué tal si era un secuestrador o un asesino en serie – le soltaba un montón de tonterías

Se cuidarme sola – le dijo la peli azul y eso hizo que el castaño se enfadara

_*Porque me molesta, acaso estoy sintiendo celos de este tal Spectra* _- se decía Dan mientras fruncía el ceño

* * *

Por otra parte Mirra se encontraba en sentada en las escaleras estaba sola ya que no quería bajar por lo que había sucedido en la mañana no quería ver la cara de Ace ya que su comentario la hirió y no quería llorar.

Ace es un insensible como me pude fijar en un tipo como el – decía Mirra aguantando las ganas de llorar en eso un chico de cabello azul que iba bajando las escaleras la vio

Vaya que linda chica me he encontrado – decía el chico y Mirra volteo para ver quién era pero se sorprendió al verlo

G…Gus – decía Mirra quien estaba paralizada

Vaya al parecer todavía no me olvidas – le contestaba Gus

Que haces aquí… se supone que tu estabas en Moscú – le decía Mirra que estaba con cara de que no me lo puedo creer

Vine aquí por un asunto de hecho no vine solo, sabes – decía Gus haciendo que su voz sonará de misterio

Me quieres decir que mi… hermano…. Esta aquí – decía Mirra

Claro que esta aquí – le dijo Gus – pero no creo que te quiera ver

Dices puras mentiras – le grito Mirra

Porque crees que se fue de tu lado y se fue a Moscú – le decía Gus provocando que Mirra empezara a llorar

No es cierto, lo que dices no es cierto Keith se fue porque… - empezaba a decir Mirra pero Gus la interrumpió

El ya no se llama Keith ahora le dicen Spectra – le dijo Gus frío y a Mirra se le rompió el corazón

* * *

Anubias se encontraba todavía en el salón ahora estaba sentado en la banca viendo la ventana su cara mostraba tristeza al parecer estaba recordando

_Flashback _

_Ya no puedo continuar me largo de aquí - grito Anubias mientras cruzaba la puerta_

_Aunque te vayas algún día te encontraremos - le contesto el rubio tomándolo de la chaqueta_

_Cállate - le grito Anubias enfadado _

_Déjalo aunque se vaya terminara regresando aquí por las buenas o por las malas - decía Fabia quien no le tomo mucha importancia, Masquerade lo solto y Anubias se fue_

_Fin del Flashback _

Todo término – decía Anubias en voz baja – Ya vinieron por mí, sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Al parecer ya hay confrontaciones y los primeros son DAN VS SPECTRA Y MIRRA VS GUS**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**GRACIAS **


	18. Cobardía y reencuentro

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic como dije estoy de vacaciones y avanzare los fics ya que tendré tiempo**

**Yo: ANUBIAS DONDE ESTAS DEBO HABLAR CONTIGO**

**Anubias: …**

**Shun: Donde esta necesito hablar con él**

**Yo: Tú con Anubias (confundida)**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Anubias se encontraba todavía en el salón ahora estaba sentado en la banca viendo la ventana su cara mostraba tristeza al parecer estaba recordando

_Flashback_

_Ya no puedo continuar me largo de aquí - grito Anubias mientras cruzaba la puerta_

_Aunque te vayas algún día te encontraremos - le contesto el rubio tomándolo de la chaqueta_

_Cállate - le grito Anubias enfadado_

_Déjalo aunque se vaya terminara regresando aquí por las buenas o por las malas - decía Fabia quien no le tomo mucha importancia, Masquerade lo soltó y Anubias se fue_

_Fin del Flashback_

Todo término – decía Anubias en voz baja – Ya vinieron por mí, sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho

Anubias empezó a enfadarse

Soy un cobarde en este preciso momento debería estarles haciendo frente pero en vez de eso estoy aquí sentada – se regañaba Anubias ya que no sabía qué hacer

* * *

No es cierto deja de decir mentiras… - decía Mirra con lágrimas – por favor

Sabes que a mí no me importa si alguien sufre –decía Gus con una voz indiferente

No tienes sentimientos – decía Mirra tratando de controlar el llanto

Yo no sé que son – decía Gus con su mismo tono – ahora te pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué crees que se fue Spectra?

Porque mi padre lo corrió de la casa – decía Mirra dolida

Enserio crees eso, yo escuche otra cosa proveniente de él –decía Gus con una sonrisa de malicia – el decía que se fue porque no soportaba a su familia en especial a su hermana, nunca la quiso y solo era un estorbo ya que al nacer tú, sus padres dejaron de prestarle atención

CÁLLATE DEJA DE LEVANTAR FALSOS – gritaba Mirra tapándose los oídos ya que no quería escuchar

Ace que iba pasando por ahí escucho a la chica gritar y fue a buscarla y la vio en el piso hincada llorando y un chico peli azul, al ver eso pensó que el chico había provocado que la chica de ojos celestes soltará el llanto y no pudo evitar meterse

COMO TE ATREVES HACERLA LLORAR – grito Ace haciendo su aparición y Mirra lo miró y noto su mirada que mostraba rabia hacia Gus

No te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas – decía Gus y eso irrito a Ace

Y a ti no te enseñaron que no debes hacer llorar a las mujeres – le contesto Ace, Mirra se levanto y tomo el brazo de Ace y este la miró

No deberías meterte esto no es de tú incumbencia… - decía Mirra con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Ace se sorprendió por las palabras de Mirra – esto es entre Gus y yo

Lárgate no te metas – le repitió Gus y Ace no pudo evitar lanzarle un golpe

Pero sorpresa alguien le detuvo el golpe no fue ni Mirra ni Gus sino un chico de cabello verdoso y ojos violetas

Vaya cuanto tiempo sin vernos… - decía Hydron mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que mostraba cinismo – Ace…

Ace se soltó del agarre de Hydron y lo confronto

Tú qué haces aquí se supone que te habías largado a Moscú – le grito Ace ya que estaba molesto

Que no puedo regresar a ver a mí querido….hermano – decía Hydron, Ace al escuchar que lo llamó hermano le empezó a hervir la sangre, Mirra y Gus se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar semejantes palabras

Tú hermano – pregunto Gus

Sí él es mi hermano menor – decía Hydron mientras se ponía al lado del peli azul

TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME HERMANO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE – le grito Ace demasiado molesto

Tú debes ser la hermana de Spectra – decía Hydron acercándose a la chica tratando de seducirla – eres muy linda

ALÉJATE DE MIRRA ELLA ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS – grito Ace poniéndose enfrente de Mirra y quedando de frente con su hermano

Mirra se sonrojo al escuchar a Ace hablar de esa forma

_*Él dijo que yo era de él*_ -decía Mirra mientras se sonrojaba

Vámonos Hydron no debemos olvidar el porqué estamos aquí… no es momento de encuentros familiares debemos buscarlo – decía Gus mientras se daba la vuelta

Siempre arruinando la diversión – decía Hydron mientras caminaba detrás del peli azul

Ace… - decía Mirra quien no se recuperaba, Ace se volteo y lo primero que hizo fue besar a Mirra que esta se quedo en shock al sentir los labios del chico

Perdóname por haberte tratado mal – decía Ace al separarse de Mirra – yo en verdad… estoy enamorado de ti solo que no quería admitirlo y te trataba indiferente

Yo también Ace – le contesto la chica ligeramente ruborizada

Sé que no es el mejor momento pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto Ace

Sí quiero – le contesto la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Ace y este la recibió de una manera muy grata

* * *

Shun estaba sentado en un árbol y miro el reloj de la escuela y noto que ya habían pasado 25 minutos de receso y Alice aún no había bajado

Ya paso mucho tiempo porque tarda tanto Alice… mejor voy a buscara – dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie y notó a dos chicos uno peli rosa y otro de cabellera plateada

Una parvada de chicas se les acercó y empezaron a gritar cosas

SON LOS 10 MEJORES DE MOSCÚ QUE GENIAL – grito una

Shun se percato y abrió los ojos de golpe

_*Alice esta en problemas… a no ser que su retraso sea… no puede ser Alice…*_ - pensaba Shun y empezó a correr al edificio

* * *

Te lo repetiré una vez más DONDE ESTA ANUBIAS – le grito Masquerade ya que había perdido la paciencia y Fabia la tenía tomada del cabello

No sé quien es – grito Alice y empezó a llorar

Si sabes – le decía Fabia mientras le jalaba más fuerte

Ya déjenme en paz – decía la peli naranja

Ahora que te encontré quiero hacerte sufrir más – le contesto la peli azul mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de malicia

YA DÉJAME – grito Alice y Shun quien estaba en la entrada alcanzó a escuchar, Anubias estaba en el salón y se percato del grito

_*Alice…-*_ - pensaron Shun y Anubias

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Fabia eres una loca **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS ^^**


	19. Reencuentro

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que lo he descuidado ¬¬ ya que no se me ocurría nada para seguir T.T **

**Shun: Ya deja de llorar y sigue con el fic ya quiero entrar**

**Yo. Relájate o quieres que Anubias y Alice….**

**Shun: Vale de acuerdo ¬¬ me calló**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Te lo repetiré una vez más DONDE ESTA ANUBIAS – le grito Masquerade ya que había perdido la paciencia y Fabia la tenía tomada del cabello

No sé quien es – grito Alice y empezó a llorar

Si sabes – le decía Fabia mientras le jalaba más fuerte

Ya déjenme en paz – decía la peli naranja

Ahora que te encontré quiero hacerte sufrir más – le contesto la peli azul mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de malicia

YA DÉJAME – grito Alice y Shun quien estaba en la entrada alcanzó a escuchar, Anubias estaba en el salón y se percato del grito

_*Alice…-*_ - pensaron Shun y Anubias

* * *

Alice esta en problemas – decía Anubias nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer – YA DEJATE DE COBARDÍAS ANUBIAS Y VE AYUDARLA, ALICE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA Y APARTE TÚ LA…

Anubias dejo de hablar y salió del salón corriendo para buscar y ayudar a Alice

* * *

_*Dónde estás*_ - decía Shun y se acordó que Alice dijo que iría al baño – Claro ahí ha de estar

Shun acelero el paso y se dirigió al baño

* * *

Ya deja de hacernos perder tiempo y dinos donde esta – le exigía Fabia mientras la jalaba más del cabello

Ya les dije que no lo conozco… déjenme en paz – decía la peli naranja mientras derramaba lágrimas

Pues te haré hablar – dijo Masquerade y la tomo del brazo y lo empezó a doblar

Ahhhhhh… - eran los gritos de Alice

DEJALA IMBÉCIL – grito un joven pelinegro que le dio un golpe al rubio provocando que este cayera al piso y soltara a Alice

Shun… - decía Alice quien estaba tendida en el piso

Alice lo siento debí llegar antes – decía Shun mientras ayudaba a Alice a levantarse

Vaya…vaya – decía Masquerade con una risa que mostraba cinismo – Alice este es tu nuevo amigo

Cierra el pico – le grito Shun y alzo la cabeza pero al hacerlo vio a una chica peli azul – Fa…Fa…Fabia

¿Cuánto tiempo?...eh… Shun – decía Fabia

Qué rayos haces tú aquí – le grito Shun ya que no soportaba verla

Te has vuelto más atractivo… - decía la chica mientras le echaba un vistazo – vine por un asunto y no creí que fueras amigo de Alice al igual que nosotros… no es así Alice

Amigos –dijo Shun confundido – Alice tú conocías a Fabia

Sí… ella es uno de los 10 mejores – decía Alice con un tono triste

Vaya Alice al parecer no le mencionaste nada a Shun respecto a nosotros acaso no nos extrañabas – decía Masquerade mientras se reía

COMO EXTRAÑARLOS – grito Alice – USTEDES ARRUINARON MI VIDA

Volviendo al tema ¿dónde está Anubias? – le grito Masquerade

Anubias… lo buscan a él – decía Shun quien no entendía nada – sabía que ese tipo no era de fiar

Es parte de los 10 mejores aunque nos dejo pero venimos aquí con la intención de traerlo de vuelta – decía Masquerade

Enserio… pues yo no pienso regresar – decía un peliblanco que aparecía atrás de Shun y Alice – NO REGRESARE A MOSCÚ CON USTEDES

Al fin das la cara – dijo Fabia acercándose al peliblanco y tomándolo de la camisa

Suéltame Fabia no tengo intención de pelear contigo… vine de una vez aclarar las cosas y para darte algo Masquerade – decía Anubias y de la nada le lanzo un golpe al rubio

Y esto – decía Masquerade mientras se limpiaba el labio que le sangraba

Por lastimar a Alice ella no tenía nada que ver en este asunto – le dijo Anubias mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos pero al abrirlos una chica le lanzó una bofetada

PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS DE LOS 10 MEJORES ANUBIAS – grito una chica peli naranja mientras lloraba y Anubias bajo la mirada

Simple… no querías revivir mi pasado y aparte… recuerda que tú en las escaleras… me dijiste que los odiabas – decía Anubias con la mirada opaca

Anubias recuerda lo que dije ese día… - decía Shun y Anubias alzó la mirada y ahora el pelinegro le lanzó un golpe – TE DIJE QUE SI LE HACÍAS ALGO A ALICE TE ATUVIERAS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS YA QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE ALGUIEN LE HICIERA DAÑO Y LA HICIERA Y DE ESO ME ENCARGARÍA YO

Has mejorado Shun… sabes creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado – decía Fabia con un tono seductor y se acercaba a Shun

Tú no me toques – le dijo Shun en seco – a ti te odio

Shun… - decía Alice –

Y Alice porque no me contaste lo de Fabia – le habló Shun y Alice desvió su mirada

No quería que recordarás algo que te hizo mucho daño – decía esta mientras en el piso se veían más lágrimas derramadas por ella

Déjalo Fabia… llevémonos a Anubias – decía Masquerade

YO NO ME IRE YA SE LOS DIJE ENTIENDALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – le grito el peliblanco – YO NO ME IRÉ CON AQUELLOS QUE HICIERON QUE MIS AMIGOS SE ALEJARÁN DE MÍ

_*Igual que yo*_ - pensó Alice de repente y Shun se sorprendió por lo que dijo Anubias

Sí claro, eso demuestra que ellos no eran tus amigos – decía Masquerade

USTEDES Y SUS MALDITAS JUNTAS NO TENÍA TIEMPO PARA ESTÁR CON ELLOS - gritaba Anubias mientras empezaban a brotar lágrimas - me abandonaron…

Te hicimos un favor no los necesitabas – decía Masquerade

UN FAVOR… TODO LO BUENO QUE TENÍA LO ALEJARON DE MÍ – le grito Anubias – mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mis padres HICIERON QUE NO ESTUVIERA CON ELLOS

Ya déjate de cursilerías… te llevaremos de vuelta por las buenas o por las malas – le dijo Fabia y este dio un paso para atrás

No me iré ya se los dije – le dijo Anubias

Sabíamos que dirías eso por eso todos venimos por ti – decía Spectra quien aparecía detrás de Masquerade

Ya era hora que aparecieras… dónde estabas – decía Masquerade

Me divertía un poco estaba aburrido – dijo Spectra

Y los demás – hablo Fabia

Han de estar de vagos por ahí – le dijo Spectra restándole importancia – Hola Anubias

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Pobre Anubias T.T igual que Alice**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO PIIIIIIIII…**


	20. El Plan

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con un capítulo de esta historia que la tengo súper descuidada lo siento por dejarla así pero la libreta donde tenías los apuntes estaba perdida y pues tuve que recordar y al fin regresaron a mi mente las ideas**

**Shun: Vaya ya era hora ¬¬**

**Anubias: Dejaste la intriga **

**Yo: Lo siento por eso…pero sin mi libreta no soy nada**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

Ya era hora que aparecieras… dónde estabas – decía Masquerade

Me divertía un poco estaba aburrido – dijo Spectra

Y los demás – hablo Fabia

Han de estar de vagos por ahí – le dijo Spectra restándole importancia – Hola Anubias…vaya que sorpresa Alice estás aquí

Spectra… - decía Alice con rencor

No perdamos nuestro tiempo aquí…vámonos – dijo Masquerade de la nada cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes

¿Seguro?... – dijo Fabia

Claro totalmente…aparte tengo hambre…Spectra, Fabia…hora de irnos… fue un placer verte Alice –

Mira iba corriendo por los pasillos con Ace, pero su vista se centro en un rubio que iba en el camino que al verlo se quedo en shock y este solo le dedico media sonrisa y siguió su camino

Mira ¿qué te pasa?... – decía Ace mientras la movía un poquito

Ese era…mi…hermano –

Alice estaba recargada en el pelinegro mientras veían como Masquerade y los otros se marchaban en un momento desvió su mirada y se quedo viendo a cierto peliblanco que tenía la mirada apuntando al suelo

Anubias… -

El peliblanco dirigió su mirada a la peli naranja

Enserio fue por eso que te marchaste de Moscú… -

Sí… fue por eso…y por eso motivo yo no quiero regresar primero muerto a regresar con ellos…yo solo quiero tener una vida normal –

Sabes pudiste habernos dicho – habló Shun

No todos quieren recordar su pasado…sabes… disculpen pero no me siento bien…adiós…. –

* * *

PUDIMOS HABERNOS LLEVADO A ANUBIAS…QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO – gritaba Shadow en una lujosa limosina

No va ser necesario… ya vi la razón por la que Anubias no se quiere ir… - dijo Masquerade

¿Cuál es su razón?... – pregunto Spectra

No me digas que es por…Alice… - intervino Fabia

Exacto…ponte a pensar si nos llevamos a Alice con nosotros Anubias va venir –

En pocas palabras tu plan es llevarnos a Alice – confirmo Gus

Se nota que piensas… -

Y según el maravilloso Masquerade como piensas hacer eso… - pregunto Lync

Pues… lo que tengo en mente es… -

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y todo estaba en paz los peleadores estaban reunidos en el patio de la escuela platicando de lo ocurrido como se fueron topando con los 10 mejores.

Spectra es tu hermano… - decía Alice sorprendida

Así es… - decía Mira con un tono de tristeza- él se fue hace 3 años a Moscú para estudiar, pero al parecer creo que no se fue por esa razón lamento si te ha lastimado

No tienes porque disculparte… -

Tu hermano por poco y se sobrepasa con Runo… - dijo Dan algo molesto

Mejor dejemos ese tema… - intervino Shun

Si creo que Shun tiene razón… -

Alice escuchaba atenta pero en un momento su mirada se desvió del grupo y vio como un peliblanco salía de las instalaciones del colegio con una mirada opaca.

Shun voy a la cafetería… -

Te acompaño… -

No hace falta voy rápido… -

* * *

Shun iba hablar pero Alice ya se había adelantado y al pelinegro no le quedo de otra que Quedarse en el grupo, la peli naranja espero a que el oji ámbar desviara su mirada y se dirigió a la salida para alcanzar a Anubias hasta que lo encontró recargado en una pared

No importa a donde vaya ellos me encontraran…- decía en voz baja

En eso tienes razón… -

El oji dorado se espanto al escuchar a Alice que se paró de inmediato

Creí que no querías verme… -

Tú eres como yo nunca haría algo como eso… -

Alice…perdóname-

No te disculpes yo nunca debí haber dicho que los odiaba… -

Estabas en todo tu derecho en decir después de lo que te hicieron… -

No muy a lo lejos una limosina los estaba observando.

Ya es hora… - dijo un rubio de grandes lentes

Alice seguía platicando con Anubias pero de la nada alguien le puso un trapo en la boca, el peliblanco la iba a defender pero le dieron un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Alice forcejeaba pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento

Es la última vez que hago algo como esto… - decía Shadow mientras cargaba a la peli naranja

Deja de quejarte…- contesto Spectra mientras agarraba a Anubias

* * *

Como que Alice ya se está tardando no crees Shun… - decía Runo algo preocupada

Tienes razón… - dijo Julie

Tal vez ya se fue y nosotros ni en cuenta… - dijo Billy

Pero su mochila esta aquí…- dijo Mira mientras la alzaba

Iré a buscarla…- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba su mochila y la de Alice – nos vemos…

* * *

En una mansión se podía apreciar a una chica de ojos chocolate recostada mientras que alguien la observaba un rubio con una sonrisa que mostraba cinismo poco a poco fue abriendo la chica sus orbes y mirando a todos lados

¿Dónde estoy?... –

En casa de Klaus… -

¿Masquerade?...-

El mismo querida… -

¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ!... –

Quería charlar contigo nadamas… -

¡PUES YO NO QUIERO TE EXIJO QUE ME SAQUES DE AQUÍ!... –

Me temo que no puedo hacer eso…yo solo quiero hacer un trato contigo… -

_*trato* _LASTIMA YO NO QUIERO TENER NINGUN TRATO CON UNA PERSONA COMO TÚ… -

Eso me llego hasta el alma…pero no estás en condiciones de negociar querida te tengo en mis manos o acaso quieres que le pase algo a tu querido Shun…-

Tú no serías capaz de hacerle daño… -

Si pude con Joe porque no podre con él... -

La cara de Alice palideció esas palabras le llegaron al alma empezó a recordar a su mejor amigo como murió enfrente de él no había duda el chico que tenía enfrente era la causa de todos sus males.

¡TU LO MATASTE MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES!... – gritaba Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

Deja de llorar lo único que quiero es que regreses a Moscú y que te hagas la novia de Anubias eso es todo y así no le hago nada a Shun… -

¡¿QUÉ?... – Alice estaba confundida

Si quieres que Shun viva… - decía mientras sacaba una navaja y le daba vueltas – debes decirle que lo odias que estas enamorada de Anubias y que eres su novia y por supuesto regresar a Moscú con nosotros

¡NUNCA!... –

De acuerdo… - en eso Masquerade saco su celular – Spectra ya sabes que…

¡ESPERA LO HARE! ¡PERO NO LE HAGAS NADA A SHUN!... –

Eso me gusta que cooperes...ya quiero que regresemos a Moscú… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Se nota que los 10 mejores son unos malditos**

**Anubias:…**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….estoy empezando a leer un nuevo manga XD…**


	21. Pérdoname

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo el capítulo de este fic, que descuide mucho y lo sigo haciendo, así que pido una disculpa de antemano -_-**

**Shun: Solo escribe y ya deja de pedir disculpas**

**Sakari: ¬¬# me molesta que digas eso, pero creo que te hare caso**

**Anubias: ^^" al parecer estas enojada**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

La cara de Alice palideció esas palabras le llegaron al alma empezó a recordar a su mejor amigo como murió enfrente de él no había duda el chico que tenía enfrente era la causa de todos sus males.

¡TU LO MATASTE MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES!... – gritaba Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

Deja de llorar lo único que quiero es que regreses a Moscú y que te hagas la novia de Anubias eso es todo y así no le hago nada a Shun… -

¡¿QUÉ?... – Alice estaba confundida

Si quieres que Shun viva… - decía mientras sacaba una navaja y le daba vueltas – debes decirle que lo odias que estas enamorada de Anubias y que eres su novia y por supuesto regresar a Moscú con nosotros

¡NUNCA!... –

De acuerdo… - en eso Masquerade saco su celular – Spectra ya sabes que…

¡ESPERA LO HARE! ¡PERO NO LE HAGAS NADA A SHUN!... –

Eso me gusta que cooperes...ya quiero que regresemos a Moscú… - Masquerade sonrió – muy bien haré que traigan a Anubias para que hablen…

La peli naranja bajo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar

Klaus has que traigan a Anubias… - habló por un radio – tienen mucho de qué hablar…

_*Maldito, mil veces maldito*…_ - era lo único que pensaba Alice

¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!... – gritaba Anubias mientras forcejeaba, ya que estaba atado - ¡QUE RAYOS QUIEREN DE MÍ, NO REGRESARE, ENTIENDANLO!

Ya deja de ¡GRITAR!... – Shadow le lanzo una patada

¡SHADOW!... – decía entre dientes

Shadow, no hagas estupideces, llévalo a donde esta Alice… - entro Klaus

Al parecer la convenció, ¿no es así?... –

Solo obedece y no des comentarios… - se dio la vuelta

Bien Anubias, es hora de que te reúnas con Alice… -

_*¿Alice?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué ha ella? Se supone que a ella ya no la quieren en Moscú*…_ - Anubias no entendía

Alice, ¿dónde estás?... – decía alterado el pelinegro mientras daba vueltas en la sala de su casa

Cuando Shun salió a buscarla, no había encontrado a la peli naranja, según sus suposiciones no pudo haberse ido de la escuela; ya que, su mochila estaba ahí.

No será que… - Shun sacudió su cabeza – no creo que Masquerade la haya raptado… Masquerade quiere a Anubias no a Alice… entonces, ¿dónde está?

No encontraba respuesta

Alice se encontraba mirando por la ventana, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en ese momento un joven peliblanco entró al cuarto y se acerco de inmediato a Alice

¡ALICE ESTÁS BIEN!... – grito un chico de ojos amarillos, pero la chica giró y negó con la cabeza

Anubias tenemos que hablar…- su tono sonaba triste

¿Qué ocurre?... –

Masquerade, va matar a Shun… - la peli naranja empezaba a narrar

¿Qué?, pero… el que tiene que ver con todo esto, se supone que me quieren a mí… -

A menos que me vaya a Rusia con ellos…-

Anubias bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos

Todo esto es por mi culpa, no tienes porque hacerlo Alice, ya sé porque quieren que vayas a Rusia… -

¿Ya sabes?... ¿no entiendo?... –

Mientras venía a tu cuarto me puse a pensarlo, piensan que si regresas a Rusia yo regresare… - Alice abrió los ojos – yo de todos modos no iba a regresar, pero al ver que están amenazando a alguien de muerte y obligándote a que regreses a un lugar que quieres olvidar… yo… regresare a Moscú, así podrás quedarte aquí con Shun

Anubias… -

Al parecer usaste las neuronas… - cierto rubio entró a la habitación – creí que no sospecharías, pero creo que no por nada fuiste el primer lugar…

Masquerade… regresare, pero dejarás a Alice y Shun en paz… -

Sabes, eso es lo que iba a hacer desde un principio; pero, ya no lo haré… -

Anubias y Alice se quedaron algo confundidos

Al parecer los demás peleadores están empezando a creer que nos deshicimos de Alice, así que Alice… - se puso enfrente de ella – tendrás el honor de regresar a Moscú con nosotros, sino lo haces – alzo la mirada – tu querido Shun sufrirá las consecuencias…

Alice ya no sabía qué hacer.

¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡SALDRÉ A BUSCARLA!... – grito decido el pelinegro, tomo las llaves de su casa, una chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

El teléfono empezó a sonar

¿Quién será?... – tomo el teléfono - ¿quién habla?...

Shun soy yo Alice… -

*¿Alice?* ¡¿POR QUÉ TE FUISTE ASÍ? ¡ME PREOCUPE!... –

Perdón, es que me fui a mi casa de inmediato, al parecer olvide mis cosas… -

Sí, no te preocupes, yo las tengo… -

Gracias, las recogeré mañana… adiós, lamento por preocuparte… - colgó

El pelinegro suspiro

Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada… - el pelinegro se tiró en sus sofá – porque si algo te pasará, no sé qué haría, al parecer… yo me enamore de ti, Alice

Alice quien hace unos minutos había llamado a Shun, al colgar, se tiró a su cama a llorar. No sabía qué hacer estaba acorralada, sino regresaba mataban a Shun; lo que iba a hacer la tenía atormentada

_¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?... – las lágrimas no tardaron en salir_

_Alice… ¿regresarás a Moscú?... – pregunto el peliblanco_

_Sí, no quiero que nada le pase a Shun…-_

_El peliblanco se deprimió un poco al escuchar eso, era como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón._

_Necesitare tu ayuda… -_

_¿Ah? ¿Yo?... –_

_Sí, necesito de tu ayuda… -_

Perdóname Shun, pero es por tu bien… -

Al día siguiente

Shun estaba desayunando, después de que tuvo un buen sueño, ya que sabía que Alice estaba a salvo. Aparte de que en antes de irse a dormir aclaro sus pensamientos, ahora ya sabía que lo que sentía por la peli naranja, ese afán que tenía por protegerla y que no le pasara nada, era amor. Y cuando Alice llegará por sus cosas se lo haría saber.

Se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Debe ser Alice… - el pelinegro sonrió y corrió a la puerta – Alice…

Miró mejor y su rostro se lleno de enojo

Fabia… - la miro frío – lárgate de aquí…

Que calurosa bienvenida Shun… - se burló la peli azul – vine a visitarte, Masquerade no nos dio mucho tiempo para que habláramos a gusto… - se metió a la casa – al parecer creíste que era Alice… ¿no es así?

Fuera de mi casa, aquí tú no eres bienvenida… - trataba de no perder la cordura

Yo que tú… no me ilusionaría con Alice, todo aquel que se acerca a ella… termina mal – decía mientras acomodaba su cabello – aparte, a ella nada le interesa…

¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!... –

Se más de lo que te puedes imaginar, la conozco tanto como a ti… ahorita solo juega contigo, pero verás que ella no siente nada por ti… bueno, me voy… - se dirigió a la puerta – solo quería decirte eso… - salió

Tú eres la que no sabe nada Fabia, yo se que Alice no es esa clase de persona… -

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: ¿qué hará Alice?**

**Sakari: No querrás saber -_-**

**Anubias: X_X *quiero morir***

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡ITACHI APARECIO DE NUEVO T.T!**


End file.
